


Terrifying Weapon.

by MashuraDi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All the other ships are BG material, Alternate Universe, Angels and Demon characters are humans in general lol, Angst, Brief Nick/Gabriel, Casifer, Cheating Dean, Cheating Ruby, Chuck is a great big bag of dicks, Chuck/Amara as a BG ship, Curiosity, Cute Jealous Gabriel, Daddy Issues, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional childhood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hints to twincest, Human Castiel, Human Lucifer, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lucifer & Nick are Twins, Lucifer is a Rock Star lol, M/M, Memories from the past, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Chuck - Freeform, Michifer - Freeform, Multi, One-sided Calthazar, One-sided Gabifer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Jimmy/Castiel, Physical Abuse, Protective Lucifer, Sexual Tension, Tags Are Hard, The main ships here are in between the twins and Castiel lol, Unresolved Sexual Tension, in fact, mentions of Jimmy Novak - Freeform, or fixed, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/pseuds/MashuraDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is the leader of a heavy metal/thrash band, with Gabriel, Michael and Nick, his little twin brother, being part of it.<br/>His life has been difficult, forcing him to change somehow his attitude, now being kind of careless, dragging fans to sleep with him time to time.<br/>Until he meets Castiel, a young man, and fan of the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just trying to give this a shot, I'm still new when it comes to write fanfiction in english, but I need to practice, so... here I am. Good thing is that my friend [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha) has decided to help me with this project as well, as my beta reader.  
> I'm still not sure how I'm going to follow this, I might be late sometimes to update, so you're warned.

 

* * *

 

 

A guitar gave the signal to start playing that familiar song, that amazing song so many trash, heavy metal fans just loved. Having a blond as the lead vocalist and rhythm guitar, who was also the one in charge of writing songs with his little brother. The band called him the Devil, and it wasn't weird to expect something like this when his actual name was Lucifer. Lucifer Shurley. A bad joke some would say, some friends of the family actually told him it was after his mother lost a bet, and since his father wanted that name, she had to allow it. Lucifer's younger brother was also his twin, his name was Nicholas, but everyone called him Nick. And good for him, his name was normal at least. But hey, it wasn't like Lucifer was mad at his own name, he actually liked it, and he was proud of it. More now than ever.  
After being the leader of their band. And what's there to say? Women had a fetichist side with this, and they weren't the only ones, of course. The man was hot, blond, tall, and those icy blue eyes... Those damned blue eyes that could make anyone sell their soul for only a quick glance. 

Nick on the other hand was the lead guitarist, beside helping his brother writing the songs. He also had a nice voice, and sometimes, depending the song, he would switch with Luke (as people tend to call him), for the singing parts. When they had to sing together, the fans would often scream and express how much they loved it. It made the younger one smile, as he dared to lock gazes with his older twin. And why not laugh, too, sometimes? They knew fans were insane, and they also enjoyed all the attention they could get when they stepped closer to be next to each other, making women fantasy in more than just one pervy idea. Having the opportunity to be in the middle of a _sandwich_ with the twins, it was usual, natural. _Expected_. 

Gabriel was the bassist of the band, he was the playful kinda guy, and usually tried to call the attention of the ladies when he was on stage. Walking from one side to the other, usually with a lollipop held between his lips, and if he was in a rather good mood , he would sometimes wear a false moustache during concerts. His eyes were honey-like colored, with his kind of long hair, matching them. 

Then there was Michael, the eldest of the group and the one behind the drums. He was usually serious, but was also Luke's best friend, they were something like _partners in crime_. It was he the one who listened to Lucifer when he was feeling insecure about something, and it was he the one to put him back together when there were things he couldn't even tell his little brother.  
Funny fact was that Gabriel usually tends to get jealous of Michael, maybe because he would like to get more of Lucifer's attention, as things used to be a few years ago. And after all, the Devil used to be more around Gabe back in those days, teaching the little one things about music, and also being the one encouraging him to join his band as their bassist. 

 _Terrifying Weapon_ , as the band was called, was now playing a Metallica Cover. _Whiskey in the Jar_ wasn't originally theirs, but since they liked Thin Lizzy  & Metallica's version, Nick suggested his brother to do something like that, and Lucifer was more than glad to oblige. 

 

_As I was goin' over the Cork and Kerry mountains  
I saw Captain Farrell and his money he was countin' _

 

Wearing those tight, ragged icy blue jeans should be illegal on Lucifer, most of the fans thought every time he showed himself off on them as he sang. Their eyes following his fingers, his hands, when he played the guitar. And those arms sure were a sight for sore eyes as he wore as well, these particular tight black t-shirts, and wrist bands matching it.

 

_I first produced my pistol and then produced my rapier  
I said stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya_

 

 Lucifer wasn't singing now, it was Nick. And he obviously couldn't stay behind when it came about the looks. How to? When the bastard used to wear always the same outfit his brother did? They liked to play with the twin _thing_ , and that's why they always had to look the same. The only thing that was different, maybe, was that Lucifer's more the kind of man to use his hair gelled up in a spiky style.  
Nick glanced over at Lucifer and tilted his head towards his brother because of the _Devil_ thing, obviously. Then smiling at him, and the fans next. Lucifer bit on his lower lip as he smirked. 

 

 _I took all of his money and it was a pretty penny_  
_I took all of his money yeah and I brought it home to Molly_  
 _She swore that she'd love me, no never would she leave me_  
 _But the devil take that woman yeah for you know she tricked me easy_

 _Musha ring dum a doo dum a da_  
_Whack for my daddy-o_  
 _Whack for my daddy-o_  
 _There's whiskey in the jar-o_

 

 The leader continued, and when the chorus came up, both twins sang along together. Gabriel was standing near the middle of them, but then he decided to get closer to Lucifer, being playful with the man, pretending to sing with him. Lucifer just moved to play the guitar really close to him, and Michael at the back, smiled amused for a change. 

 

 _Being drunk and weary I went to Molly's chamber_  
_Takin' my money with me, but I never knew the danger_  
 _For about six or maybe seven in walked Captain Farrell_  
 _I jumped up, fired off my pistols and I shot him with both barrels_

  _Musha ring dum a doo dum a da_  
_Whack for my daddy-o_  
 _Whack for my daddy-o_  
 _There's whiskey in the jar-o_  

 

The younger twin soon followed the lyrics alone, and then, again, he sang the chorus alongside his brother. He manages to spot a few fans he has seen before in the front, and smiled at one of the girls. Nick remembers her from last week, when she came along with Lucifer to a private party. At first Nick thought she was an old friend, but it wasn't like that. She ended being just a fan. A fan that his twin had decided to bring along because she seemed nice and hot enough to allow her to get in his pants. If he remembers well, her name was Meg. And apparently she wasn't alone in the end, she was sitting on the shoulders of some random guy he has never seen before.  
It didn't matter now, because now he had to sing together with his brother the last part, and then let Lucifer take over the chorus. 

 

 _Now some men like the fishin' and some men like the fowlin'_  
_And some men like ta hear, ta hear the cannon ball a roarin'_  
 _Me I like sleepin', specially in my Molly's chamber_  
 _But here I am in prison, here I am with a ball and chain yeah_

 _Musha ring dum a doo dum a da_  
_Whack for my daddy-o_  
 _Whack for my daddy-o_  
 _There's whiskey in the jar-o_

 

 The older of the twins approached the younger, and he looked at him in a way that had Nick wondering about a lot of things. He as well knows Lucifer can be really playful, not only at home, but when they are on stage, he isn't sure if some of his actions are only to tease the women in the audience, or just because he wants to mess up with him. Sometimes he pretended to whisper things on his ear, or in cases like this, he just shot him looks, a peculiar stare that made Nick force himself to avoid his gaze, and pretend he saw nothing. 

 

 _Whiskey in the jar-o_  
_Musha ring dum a doo dum a da_  
 _Musha ring dum a doo dum a da_  
 _Hey, musha ring dum a doo dum a da_  
 _Musha ring dum a doo dum a da_

 

And they continued singing the last part together, backs pressed together, and Nick then forgot about any weird thought that could have crossed his mind, and smiled more enthusiastically instead. Lucifer smiled as well, as he sang in that dark, husky voice of his, and that made the younger twin wonder how he could sing like this, when back at home he could sound so angelic-like if he wanted. Especially in slow melodies, it made Nick get lost most of the times, and he couldn't help it. 

The song ends with one last note from the drums and the Leader's guitar as well, and they were done for the night. They had sung original songs before that cover, but it was time to go now, so they went to greet the fans and Michael was the first one in getting out of the stage. 

Gabriel was playing along with some fans, throwing plectrums, seeing how they tried to catch one. He probably was going to be the last one leaving, as always. Nick was looking again with curious eyes at this one girl, Meg. He had to admit she was pretty with that brown-reddish curled hair, and those eyes. But he was more intrigued about the guy that was with her, and now that he was looking better, there were more people that seemed to be friends with her. 

“Come on, Nick... Michael already left.“ The Devil said, pulling the guitar aside and finally daring to pay attention to the spot his little brother was looking at. “Oh...” And that was when he saw Meg. He smiled at her, and with a wave of his hand, the Devil made notorious the fact that he had recognized her, and was greeting her. “What's wrong? You like her or something?” 

“What? No... I mean, of course, she's pretty. I just got distracted by the fact I recognized her. That's all.” He said to him, knowing they couldn't hear them. 

“You sure? Because I could call her and introduce you to her. She also has a fetish with being in the middle of the two of us, you know.” 

“Tell me something I can find uncommon.” Nick rolled his eyes at Lucifer, seeing him grin amused at him. “But no, I'm not interested.” 

“Not even in the threesome?” He teased, messing with him. 

“Luke...” 

“And look at her friends,” he interrupted, looking at the peculiar guy with messy, dark hair. He liked the fact that he seemed shocked that now he was looking at him, and Lucifer is curious, so curious to go and talk to Meg, only to get a chance to mess a little with the guy. At least from here, he sure looked pretty hot. “You think he would pay me attention?” 

“What? Who?” And the younger man had to stare into his brother's direction. 

“The guy on her right.” 

Oh, yeah. Nick didn't think he was part of Meg's group of friends, but now that he looks at them better, he seemed to be part of it. _Who doesn't pay you attention?_ , he wanted to say, but he stays quiet. 

“He is cute.” Lucifer winked an eye at him, he doubts that from the distance that one guy had catched it, but he did it anyway. And then patted on his brother's shoulder. “We are getting late. Even Gabriel has left already.” 

Yes. That was the sign that, indeed, they have spent too much time already on the stage, when they should have gone by now. So both brothers leave together, Nick following Lucifer. They get lost after going down stairs, and now are back the stage. 

 

 

“What took you so long, bro?” Gabriel appeared out of nowhere, and spoke to Lucifer. It wasn't weird if all of them called themselves brothers, they considered the band as part of their family. 

“Nick was checking someone out,” he teased his brother again, and Gabriel is quick to take the drift, and follow right after from where Luke had left it. 

“It was about time, hot pants. Having so many fans out there to pick, and you never even dare to drag one of them for a quick ride.” 

“Leave him alone, Gabriel.” Michael said, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“You both will never get laid.” 

And Lucifer found Gabe's comment pretty amusing, and he couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his lips. Michael gazed at him, and raised a brow. 

“You have anything to say, brother?” 

“Nothing at all, Mike.” Lucifer looked back at him, and grins. “Though Gabriel is right. I cannot remember the last time I saw you, or my little brother, hanging out with someone.” 

“You know what? I'm gonna go look on Ebay if there are cheap chastity belts for you guys!” 

“Gabe, you son of a bitch...” Nick squinted his eyes, and Michael had to sigh. 

“Gabriel has been always the one jumping at everybody's pants, mostly. It will be our turn to laugh later when he comes back one of these days with an infection, or something.” 

“Now _that_ ,” Lucifer pointed out at Michael's comment, “Pretty spot on.” 

“Because my brother here sure is an example of having a healthy sex life.” Nick added, now it was his turn to tease him. Lucifer stared at him, dropping his jaw, feigning shock. And Gabriel laughs. 

“Yeah, Luci... Remember to use protection.” 

“And this is the part of the night in which the comments begin to be stupid.” Lucifer ran a hand over his face. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “Did you see that? Did you SEE that?” Meg was fangirling at this moment, it couldn't be helped. People were trying to get out from the stadium, as the small group of friends talked about what they just saw. 

“Yes darling, we noticed how your crush waved his hand at you.” The guy with british accent said, and smiled at the friend he brought himself. “And Cassie here... I think you could get lucky. Did he not wink an eye at you?” 

“You are... hallucinating, Balthazar.” Castiel said, trying to recover the natural color of his cheeks. “Look at all this people, we are not that lucky.” 

“But Meg here said she already had an adventure with the Devil, and he greeted her as well.” Balthazar grins, sliding an arm around Castiel's shoulders, as they work their way out. “Are you not even curious about the possibility to get one of those opportunities as well?” 

“Are you suggesting to cheat on my... boyfriend? Even if whatever you are imagining, was true.” The guy didn't want to accept it, but he also believes that the Devil winked an eye at him in that moment, and he just still can't get down his high. 

“Cassie, Cassie, dear... That boyfriend of yours does not deserve you. He only calls you when he needs you, am I right?” He rolled his eyes, "And besides, we are talking about Luke, an affair with him can be forgiven. I'm not talking about getting serious, I myself am not sure if the sexy bastard would take anyone seriously." 

Castiel isn't sure anymore if he should still remain with Dean to begin with, but it isn't as if he was bad, but well, yes, he tends to be busy. The times he calls are actually when he needs something from him, or just to release some _tension_. All was complicated, and Balthazar doesn't seem to like Dean that much either. Sometimes he wondered if he had something against him? “I... don't want to talk about it now. Can we, uhm... leave?” 

“Not yet!” Meg jumped down Zeke's shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around Balthazar and Castiel's hips. “If we are lucky, we can see the band leaving the stadium.” 

“I do not think that's possible.” Ezekiel said, and Meg looks back at him. 

“Then we go to the hotel they're staying. I know where it is.” 

“Of course you know, darling, of course you know,” Balthy gestured, raising the other hand into her direction, smiling in amusement. “You probably are his number one stalker or something.” 

“And you boys have no idea how good he's in bed. That nickname sure suits him well~” 

“I still can't believe Meg got under the sheets with him.” The guy with japanese features finally decided to join them. He was a few meters away, trying to find something he obviously had lost for good. 

“What can I say, kid? I'm good to call men's attention.” Was the reply she gave to Tran, and Kevin gets closer Castiel. 

“So now what? Where to?” The kid said. 

“Let's try with the hotel. Other people might go there as well, with some luck, not many.” Balthazar suggested, and all agreed. 

All except Ezekiel, and Kevin. They had stuff to do, Ezekiel had to wake up early in the morning for work, and Kevin had classes. So that meant that Meg, Balthazar and Castiel would be the ones at going.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later, the band was once again in the hotel. Nick was in the room he shared with his older twin, only that he was alone now. Lucifer had told him he had to go talk to Michael, but that he would be right back. So he stays there, watching TV, and gazing at some notes and songs he has been writing lately.  
That is, until someone knocks at his door. 

“It's open,” the younger of the twins said, and Gabriel is the one opening the door. 

“Hey, buddy. Sup?” 

“Nothing. I'm actually quite tired, and bored.” 

Gabriel laughs a little as he closes the door behind him, and approaches the blond in the bed. And he jumps on it as if he owned it. “Ahh... yeah, I know what you mean. Same feels, pal, same feels. I'm also dying to lie down and rest.” He rolled to one side, so he can look at Nick still with his eyes set on his notes. “Where's Luci?”  

“He said he had to talk with Michael, you know how that is.”

“Hmm... “ The bassist narrows his honey eyes, and takes a pillow as he sat up in the bed. The blond pays attention to that, and lifts a brow. 

“... What?” 

“It's nothing.”

“You're lying, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and frowns. “Michael pisses me off sometimes.” 

Nick starts finding this chat with the bassist quite interesting. “What's this? This is you being jealous of my brother, perhaps?” He teases. 

“What? No!” 

“Sure, it's obvious you're not... Naturally.” He teased at the youngest man of the group some more. “You two used to be close, and now he's basically paying more attention to Michael.” Nick tilts his head a little to one side, seeing Gabriel's expression changing slowly, and now he looked more annoyed. 

“I understand that now he has to do other things, he has taught me more than I ever asked him for...” 

“But? There's always a but.” 

“I thought I was still his friend, okay?!” He snapped, and looked at him with some pain reflected on his eyes. Nick felt a bit bad about it. 

“... What do you want me to say, Gabe? He has changed. I believe after that fight he had with our father, he began to see things differently.” The blond tried to explain. Lucifer and himself have been on their own for years now, and even when he noticed changes in Lucifer since then, in the last couple of years had been more notorious. “I think he's trying to forget, and seems to me he's making a good use of the attention fans give him.” 

“And that's why he allows all these women to get into his pants?” Gabriel sure sounds jealous, but it wasn't like that, he was as well concerned about Lucifer. 

“But you tend to do the same,” Nick chuckles, finding his jealousy cute. “And now that I think of it... You weren't like that before. So what? What can you tell me about that?” 

“It's none of your business” 

“Of course it is, I care about you, jackass.” 

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, standing from the bed and heading to look down the window. His eyes narrowed, almost sadly, but then he notices there were fans down there, seeing if they could get a chance to see their idols. “Hey, look at that... We've got some visitors.” 

“Fans?” The blond left the notes on the table, and gets closer to Gabriel by the window. Gazing down, he sees some girls and boys waving their arms and trying to call their attention. Nick rubs the back of his neck, and smiles a little. 

“Should we go tell the others?” 

“I bet Michael already knows, I'm not so sure about Luke though, he would be the first one in wanting to get down to greet them or something.” 

“... Yeah.” Gabriel said, sighing again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ngh!... Micha, wait-” But the younger man was silenced by warm, soft lips. Michael was pinning his leader against the bathroom's tiles, and his kiss was demanding. Lucifer knows he wasn't strong enough to fight the temptation that usually came with Michael, everytime he dared to jump on him, he ended up by giving up, or the other way around. This time was Michael the one attacking the Morning Star, and that's why one of Luke's hands gripped Mike's hair tight, and kissed the eldest with hunger. 

“I don't know why sometimes you just can't shut your mouth...” He whispered against his lips, hissing when Lucifer dares to bite him. 

“Maybe because I have to talk for the-oh!... both of us.” The blond was grinding his hips with need against the drummer, and Michael groans, hands gripping the blond hard by the hips, and then pulling him closer if that was even possible, seeking more friction. “Fuck, Michael... Dammit...!” Lucifer let out a sudden gasp when the other man gripped his rear with both hands, and damn if that grip was rough. 

Michael is sure Lucifer loves it when he's rough on him. 

Thing is that the leader of the band knew they didn't have much time, and he had to release a groan of frustration when there was someone knocking at the door of Michael's room. 

“You've got to be kidding me,” The eldest growled against the blond's neck. Lucifer was panting hard, wondering how in Hell he was going to hide the hard on that was bugging him in between his legs. 

“We will have to continue later, I told you Nick was waiting for me in the room.” 

“You should have sent him to bed,” Michael teased, but Lucifer narrowed his eyes a bit annoyed. 

“Why? I told him I was going back.” And just like that, he pushed Michael away from him, the other just smiled amused as the blond tried to compose himself. 

Michael goes to the door after fixing his hair and clothes, and opened to see who it was.  
It was Gabriel, of course.  
And it was more than obvious the fact that he was trying to look for Lucifer when his eyes wandered inside the room, still standing at the door. Michael chuckles. 

“Want to come inside? Lucifer is there.” 

“Yeah... No.” Gabriel lifted a brow, and then closed his eyes to rub the bridge of his nose. “Just passing by to let you and Luci know that there are fans down there, in the street.” 

“Really?” Lucifer goes to the window and looks down. Yes, there were fans down there, the Devil can't help the grin forming in his lips. “We should go and greet them.” 

“I don't think so,” Michael obviously wasn't a fan of that. 

“What about you, Gabriel? Want to join me?” 

And Gabe for a moment had the impulse to say No. But seeing Lucifer's smile as he looks down at the people who admired him, _them_ , he ended up agreeing. 

And then Lucifer noticed from the distance that Meg was there, and his icy blue eyes soon scanned around her, noticing that there was the guy he thought was cute before.  
He rubs his chin with some of his fingers as he smiles with curiosity, and talks softly to himself. 

“I want to know his name...”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

He woke up the morning before with a strong headache, and wanting to smash the alarm clock that was just there, on the bedside table. Squeezing his blue eyes shut, he noticed he was alone in the bedroom. Of course he was alone, why would he expect anything else? Anything new? He knows by now that his boyfriend isn't the guy he fell for a couple of years ago.  
It hurt and he only wished things could go back to the way they used to be before.

Castiel sat up in bed, stretching his arms, and got up. Headed to the bathroom to do the usual, use the toilet, wash his hands and teeth, have a shower, and prepare for work. Obvious thing was that this wasn't his house but his boyfriend's, and he has gotten used to go straight to work from there. He had most of what he needed at the Winchesters' house, and that was enough.

He greeted Sam later in the kitchen while the boy prepared some coffee, and the youngest Winchester smiled at Castiel at the sight of him.

“Hey, Cass... Did you sleep well?”

“I guess so, I... think I have contracture at the shoulders.”

Sam smiled a little and, approaching the older guy from behind, he placed his big, and gentle hands on Cas' shoulders. “... Yeah. You sure need a massage, look at these knots!” The Winchester let out a snort, with a smile still on his lips, and a curious frown.

“Would you?” Cass teased, and looked at him from over his shoulder. Sam's height sure was _something_.

“Wouldn't you prefer if it was my brother doing this?” The boy had to tease him with that, having Castiel as his brother-in-law sure was fun. Sam wished Dean could pay him the attention Cass deserved. He can't do much about it, it's not as if he could go and tell anything to his older brother, nor to Cass.  
Sam noticed Castiel's change of mood, somehow he turned silent, and he can guess why.

“No. It's... Fine.” And soon he was trying to change the subject, “So I suppose he just left and went straight to work.”

Sam lowered his hands, and aimed for the coffee machine. “He left early today, Bobby needed him to fix a couple of new cars.”

“Sam...” Castiel wasn't sure if he should talk about his doubts with Sam, but, Sam has been always there to listen to him. “Do you think that your brother... That maybe he's seeing-” But he couldn't finish his question because he was soon being interrupted.

“I don't know,” came the honest reply from the youngest man. He knew what Castiel was trying to ask, it was obvious. But no, Sam didn't know if Dean was seeing someone else. “It's not as if he talks to me about those kind of thing, Cass...”

“It's just... He has not been the same for a while now.”

“Maybe it's just because of his work.”

“Maybe it is not.”

Sam can't find the words to push that thought away. “Want me to talk to him?”

“No. It's okay, I suppose I will have to ask him myself sooner or later. But... Thank you anyway, Sam.” He sees the boy smile at him, and soon Sam was offering his buddy some coffee to start the day.

“So, are you ready for that concert? I know how much you like that band.”

“Terrifying Weapon you mean?” Castiel smiled, tilting his face a little to the side as he stared at the Winchester. “I thought you liked them as well...”

“No, I mean... I do. And then there is Ruby, she loves them, too.” Right, the blondie he has been dating recently, Cass reminded himself. “She's always listening to their music around me. I particularly enjoy the calm melodies, and Luke's voice.” Sam rolled his eyes, and smiles a little, looking back at Cass, “I'm not so much of a metal fan. That should be Dean, right?”

“Yes, but I'm not so sure he likes this band in particular. He knows I like it, and I think that bothers him...?”

“Maybe he's jealous because everytime Luke is on TV, you drool all over,” Sam teased. Cass blushed.

“That's... not true!”

“It totally is.” And he laughed. Seeing Castiel blushing like that was adorable, if only he could take a picture of it and send it to his brother...

Castiel punches Sam playfully on the arm, but the boy just kept on laughing. The Winchester was planning to try talking to his brother about the situation with Cass, even if Castiel told him not to, he cared a big deal for him. He knows sometimes his brother wasn't himself, and that could bring problems later.

Both had breakfast, and then Cass left to work. Sam had classes later, and he left the house half an hour after that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh my, I can't, I can't!” Meg was laughing a little, fangirling, there were a bunch of people, but she's certain that Luke had spotted her group. He had spotted her, right? “Luke! Hey!” She waved her hand, trying to call his attention.

He had just appeared before the group of fans who were waiting for a chance to see the band, but only the twins and Gabriel showed up. And it wasn't weird, most of the fans knew Michael was usually indoors when it came of this, he rarely joined the others, but that's fine with them. Now, Lucifer sure was the first one showing himself with a smile. And there he was now, taking selfies with some of the fans.

“You are my idol!” Said one of the girls, wrapping an arm around his waist, and he was pulling her closer for a picture she was trying to take of them both.

“Your name?”

“Ruby.” She can't believe he was asking for her name.

“That's a cute name.” He said, eyeing her from head to toe, she was pretty. Lucifer would have dared to invite the nice blondie to his room, but he had other interests now. Lucifer sees her finally taking the picture, and he moves forward, seeing Meg not too far away, he grins, and headed there.

“W-What?” Nick is surprised by his brother's hold on his wrist, and at how he pulled him to go with him.

“Going to introduce you to Meg, come on...”

“I told you I wasn't interested in her,” The younger protested and rolled his eyes.

“You are going to hurt her feelings!” He chuckles, stopping for a second, turning to another small group of fans that were asking for pictures of them together, Lucifer, again, pulled Nick closer for that, with an arm around his shoulders. The fans take the picture, and they ask for some autographs. Luke signs, Nick does the same. Gabriel was already laughing around some of the girls and boys.

“Let me fix that... I'm not interested to drag anyone for just a night, you know I'm not like that.”

“Well, you used to have fun years ago.”

“...”

And that was a sensitive topic, Lucifer realizes he shouldn't have said that, and is quick to apologize. “I'm sorry, little brother.” Seeing the younger going quiet, he dragged him closer and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, more than you can imagine, you know?”

“I know... Don't worry. It's ok.” Nick smiled a little, and wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, patting his back later. He can hear the fangirls yelling later, after seeing that little scene, they obviously weren't listening to what they were talking about, that it was something serious and deep. The only thing they saw was the twins being closer, and that was hot enough for them. Nick rolled his eyes and eyed his brother, noticing at how the older was smirking at him.

“One of this days we should try to tease them even more,” he said, and Nick blushed inside. “Now come, I really want to know who that guy is!”

“You'll never change.”

 

“Heeeeyyyyy! You remember me?” Meg was fast to throw herself at the leader of the band, arms around his neck and all, Luke just smiled at her and squinted his eyes, amused.

“Of course, child, how not to?” Because she looked young, though older enough to have fun with him, of course. And then he was staring at that one guy he was curious about... “And those are your friends, I suppose...?” That was the hint for Meg to introduce them to him. The girl is aware, and after a giggle, she nodded.

“You bet. This is Balthazar, and this shy little _Angel_ is Castiel.”

 

He was looking at him, he was looking at _HIM_.

Castiel isn't sure if he should even dare to say something, he should, shouldn't he? He was the fan, how many would kill for an opportunity like this? This is Luke, looking at him directly as if waiting for something, a word, an action, and damn if that grin shouldn't be illegal?  
And how does he looks? How? Castiel didn't think this was going to actually happen, and so, instead of saying something to Lucifer, he feels his hands a little sweaty. He tries to dry them against his navy blue jeans, and then he was checking if his shirt looked presentable.

Maybe he shouldn't have gazed down to see if everything on him was alright, and fine, it could have been taking as rude, but Lucifer found that pretty adorable. He chuckles seeing Castiel's behaviour, and at how those blue eyes move quickly from one spot to another. “Castiel, huh?”

The younger man looks up abruptly at him, a blush on his cheeks, and he finds himself again, mute.

“I'm Lucifer, but people call me Luke.” And he was trying to ease the tension on the guy, obviously. _OBVIOUSLY_ everyone knew his name. Meg laughs a little, and approaches Castiel, she drags him closer to them, and Balthazar grins.

“He's a big fan of you, darlin'” He tried to help Castiel also, and looked up at Lucifer. “I am one too, of course. We all are. And it seems you already had a chance to meet Meg.”

“Yes... Such a lovely girl, Meg.” The Devil replied, and stepped closer. Balthazar was now eyeing the younger twin, but Nick had his eyes over Castiel as well.

“I know, right? Cassie tends to call attentions.” Balthazar teased him, gaining with this, Nick's attention.

“Huh?”

“Would you sign me an autograph?”

Nick was now being surrounded by Balthazar and Meg, Meg sure wanted to know how the twin was, but Nick wasn't interested on the things his brother was. He just wanted to go back the motel room, but now all he can do, is try to please the fans since that's what his brother dragged him for. The fans, they were famous thanks to them, that's what he always says, and he was right, of course. Only that sometimes, being famous, can be overwhelming.  
So the blond smiled at Balthazar, and signed an autograph for him, also one for Meg. The girl was trying to be suggestive, too bad Nick isn't giving her the attention she seeks.

 

“You don't talk much, do you?”

“I... I'm not, I mean, of course I do talk, it's just... “He is ruining everything, Castiel thought. “I'm sorry, I'm a little, uhm... nervous.”

“That's okay, try to relax. I don't bite,” he said, smirking a little as he violated the boy's personal space, only to end that phrase in a way Castiel wasn't ready yet “... _hard_.”

Castiel felt his heart beating madly inside his chest, and to say his face was now showing beautiful shades of red, would be an understatement. Lucifer was flirting with him, but he wasn't sure how to answer to his comment. And before he could say anything to him, Lucifer's actually the one taking the chance to speak again.

“You know you have an Angel's name, right?”

“... Yes.” Oh, he speaks!

“Maybe it's fate, Lucifer was an Angel, too.” Lucifer looks around, noticing how the few fans were still around Gabriel, and now his little brother. Noticing they were giving more of a show, they gave up in trying to get the leader's band's attention, and that was perfect for him now. He looks back at Castiel again, and smiles. “The _Angel of Thursday_ ,” he continued talking about Castiel's name. “Would you not want to join me, so we can talk more... privately?”

Oh dear, oh God, this can't be happening to him. Was this for real? Was Luke trying to invite him to have some private time together? But no, wait, maybe this is what Balthazar was talking about, maybe Lucifer just wanted to have some fun with him the same way it happened with Meg? Would he be willing to do that? And... And what about Dean? “Uhm...” He doesn't know what to say, he's nervous, and his hands are shaking. Lucifer noticed that, and narrowed his eyes.

He can't be this cute. He almost behaves like a virgin, Luke thought.

“I was joking when I said that about not biting hard,” He was now trying to calm the boy a little, “I don't bite without consent.” Said later, and maybe it was another joke, but the point all of that was that Lucifer wasn't going to do anything against the boy's will. And who knows, maybe Castiel wasn't into guys, right? Lucifer smiles, gently, and leans over to look at him closely. “I just find you intriguing, peculiar... Join me for a drink, maybe?”

Oh no, Lucifer wasn't asking him to join him, was he? Him, from all the people. What the Hell could he see in him after all? Castiel never found himself as someone interesting, he always thought he had luck with Dean.

“Now, maybe you just don't want me to-” Lucifer tried to pull back, thinking he was being too pushy, and he didn't want to scare the boy, but Castiel interrupted him.

“No, it's alright. I would like a... drink.”

“Great.” Lucifer couldn't hide his smile, it wasn't faked, that much Castiel could tell. “Come, I bet you would want to meet Michael as well. He rarely goes out.”

Yeah, Castiel knows that, Lucifer. The younger guy smiled at that though, it was cute. Was it possible for Lucifer to be a little naive, too?  
No, that's not possible. Maybe Lucifer was a bit drunk, he can smell a small trace of alcohol around him. But it was easily missed thanks to his cologne.  
God... He smelled so good he thought he was going to faint.

And it wasn't right, it wasn't, having a fantasy right now as he follows Lucifer inside the hotel, and his friends seemed ok with it. Balthazar even waved a hand at his friend. Meg wasn't paying attention because now she was all over Gabriel. Gabriel even gave them a quick glance, seeing Lucifer leaving them behind. And Nick just decided to join Gabriel for some more pictures and stuff. The younger twin is used to this right now, and even when he would love to see his brother getting his shit back together, he was going to leave him alone, for now.

Castiel enters the room first, and there was Michael, reading a book near Luke's bed. And Lucifer had to play with that just a little.

“Where you waiting for me, Mike?” He gets inside and leaves the door open. Obvious hint for his brother to leave the room.

“You wish,” Michael teased, grinning a little. Standing up, he leaves the book on the table. “Who's this? Your new _date_?” And why not push his buttons a little bit more?

“I wish,” he obviously tried to soothe Castiel after Michael's comment. Michael didn't even care to know who the guy was because he thought Lucifer was just going to dispose of him later or something, so he just left them alone, not before giving a squeeze at one of Luke's buttocks. Lucifer gasped because of that, and gave the older guy a murderous look. Mike just winked an eye at him, grinning, and then left.

That didn't go unnoticed to Castiel, he thought if they were just fooling around, or maybe they were indeed in some sort of relationship? Maybe an open relationship? He has heard of those, Castiel wasn't much of a fan of them. Now, if he sees himself in a fantasy involving Luke and Nick, now that... That was something he would dare to _doubt_. The mental image was enough for him to get hard and jerk himself off... If he were alone in _his_ room, or in the middle of a shower in _his_ bathroom. Not here, and certainly not now. He forbid himself from getting hard right now, when he is having this one chance to be close to his favorite singer.

The Devil closed the door behind him, and headed to the mini bar to pull something out. “What do you like to drink?”, he asked politely at Castiel, and Castiel blinked, and swallowed. The whole situation was just too much for him, and he can't help it, really, to allow more fantasies to assault his mind. Luke was a sight for sore eyes, if the guy just dared to step closer and steal a kiss from him, Castiel is sure he wasn't going to be able to resist him. He just can't. It's _impossible_.

“I'm fine with whatever you choose,” and then Castiel thought to himself that maybe the words he picked, weren't the right ones. He noticed that Lucifer released a soft snort, an amused one, and then the smile remained on those lips.

“Are you sure? What if I choose something strong enough to get you drunk?”

“Well... Was that your intention?” Castiel was trying to loose himself a little more, and even smiled. Lucifer liked that, and he even bit his lower lip. Cass thought that was hot like Hell.

“Hmm... That depends on which were _yours_ when you accepted to follow me here.”

Well played, the younger thought. Castiel smiled, again.

Lucifer handed him a glass of scotch, and told him what it was. “Take it easy if you were not planning to let me jump on you, little one.” The eldest teased Castiel, of course, but he was simply being playful.

That didn't help anyway, Cass felt like wanting to take a seat. Why is that everything that comes out of that mouth sounds hot? Too hot, actually. And it's not like he was needy, he had sex with his boyfriend the night before. _Sex_... And the mere thought alone made him feel sad inside.  
He can't remember the last time they made _love_.

Lucifer offered his guest a chair, and he took a seat in front of him, after pulling a second one. He sips from his glass, and gazes at the youngest. He was _something_ different, and he isn't sure why little Cass here attracted him this much.

“How long have you been following us?” Referring to the band, of course.

“Five years,” was the quick reply. The group were at least ten, but Castiel found them years later thanks to Meg.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes a bit, taking another sip of his scotch. “Favorite song?”

“The ones you wrote,” Well, that was too sudden. Cass didn't think of one in special, and that made Luke laugh softly. And he knew why was that, most of the songs were written by him. Some by Nick. A few together. But yes, most of the songs are Lucifer's.

“That's a lot, Castiel,” he said, lifting a brow. “You need to give me something else.”

Of course, he had to have a favorite. There's _always_ a favorite. “... _Blur_.”

Lucifer's face soon turned into a more serious one. He knows that was a favorite song for many, but from all the fans he has dragged to his room, this was the first time he meets one in person. It's a pleasant surprise, that song meant a lot for him. “... What a peculiar thing you are.”

And the other just looked at him, and blinked. A small tilt of head at that, and Lucifer had to smile again.

“Where are you from, Castiel? Here?” Came the other question.

“Yes,” then Pontiac Illinois it is.

“You like it here?”

“It is nice... I can't complain.” He sips from his glass, and notices that Lucifer is ending the content from his.

“What can you tell me about you? What do you like?” He left the glass on the floor.

“... I like you,” oh crap. “Your music, I mean,” the nervousness in his voice, the embarrassment. He tried to fix his comment, even when he meant it. He loved the band, their music, _his_ lyrics. And it isn't as if he didn't like Luke, of course he likes him, who doesn't?! But he was trying to talk about his _art_.

“Oh,” Lucifer smirks, ready to tease him, “that's a shame. Then you don't like _me_.”

Damn him.

“T-That's not what I meant...” Lucifer finds his stuttering lovely, Castiel realizes just by the way he's looking at him. And that smile... “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Doing _what_?” Another tease. The Devil bites his bottom lip again. Cass wants to die right now.

“ _This_.” What else? But he can't find better words to explain it.

“I find you adorable,” he started, “and I find you cuter being all nervous like this.” The grin on his lips.

He must be the moth, and Lucifer the flame.

Cass feels tempted to lean in when the eldest decided to lean closer, but Lucifer isn't pushing forward, it was mostly a curious move, wanting to be closer. Castiel realizes that later, and deep down, it disappoints him. Luke was driving him crazy, and he isn't sure how to react. The guitarist seems to enjoy the moment, no matter what.  
There is a peculiar silence, Castiel doesn't reply to the blond's comment,and Lucifer doesn't add anything else, until he finally pulls himself back, and smiles at the boy.

So... He wasn't going to kiss him?  
Castiel should try not to show himself so frustrated because of this.

“Can I have your number?” The Devil asks, pulling out the phone he had in the back pocket of his jeans.

“I.... W-What?”

“Your number, can I have it?” He repeats, looking back at the guy's blue eyes. Luke squints curious, and then there is a gesture as if he was trying to apologize. “Unless you are not interested on seeing me again...?”

Cass isn't sure what to think of that, mostly because he's trapped in a world inside his mind in which he still finds hard to believe all of this.  
Obviously, Luke took the expression on his face the wrong way.

“This looks like flirting, doesn't it?” He chuckles. “I don't even know yet if you are into me _that_ way. And then there is also the chance you're already taken.” Lucifer tilts his head a little to his right, looks at Cass with detail. He was hot, so hot it began to hurt him under the belt. “I'm sorry. I'm not used to this, usually people just jump at me, but I like the fact that you did not.”

Not yet, at least. The dark haired man almost laughed at that, if only the blond knew...

“And then there is this _something_ I can't figure out about you...” The blond ran a hand behind his own neck, and sighed.

“I... am _taken_ ,” he had to be honest, “ but you can have it. My number.”

“Do you realize I might dare to steal you from whoever is your partner, right?” He was, again, being playful. Only that this time, Castiel decided to play along.

“I know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What are you doing?”

“Shh...“

“That's not right, Gabe, c'mon.” The blond insists. Watching at Gabriel trying to hear anything from Luke's room, didn't seem healthy. “I'm gonna tell him later, you know?”

Gabriel soon pulled himself back and faced the younger twin, pointing a finger at him in a funny way. “You wouldn't dare!”

“Wanna bet?” Nick smirks, seeing Gabe blushing, and then frowning.

“I find weird not hearing noises already, maybe that's something good, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, think! Luci has been dragging fans to sleep with him for a while, as if he didn't care. If he changed that behaviour, maybe that'd mean he's changin' for good...?”

“There's also the chance that maybe that guy, doesn't like him _that_ way. What if he's straight?”

“You kidding me, right? Thay guy totally digs Luci, it's all over his face. I bet If i covered him with cream, he'd lick him clean till the last spot.”

“Too much information.” The blond sees the Trickster laughing a little. “Besides, what's wrong in having fun once in a while? I bet the fans like it anyway, just a chance to get under the sheets with my brother, I don't know...”

“It's cute, really, you trying to defend your brother's behaviour.”

“Look who's talking!”

“But you don't approve of him doing the things he does sometimes!”

“Just.... Shut up.” He would go to his room, but Lucifer was busy with that fan, so he had to go somewhere else. “Can we go to your room, please? Just leave them alone, Gabriel.”

“Tsk... Fine,” he rolled his eyes, “whatever.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was no use, his brother just didn't pick his phone up, and he's starting to get worried. He should be at home by now. A message would have to do.

[Where are you, man? You're starting to get me worried, call me when you can.]

 

Dean picked his phone a minute later from the bedroom table, and ignored having to reply to Sam's text message. Returning to his drink, there was someone else beside him.

“Let me guess, it was Moose?”

Dean squinted his eyes, and ignored the man beside him, he didn't want to talk about Sam to him. “Shut up.”

“Oh, that hurts, Squirrel. I'm just concerned about you and that long face.” Though he was smirking.

“My business with Sam are mine alone.”

“What about your boyfriend, the kitten? When are you going to tell him about _us_?” He teased.

“I ain't tellin' him,” Dean pushed him against the wall, and approaches him enough to brush slightly his lips against the older man's. “Told you my conditions since the start. What we have ain't serious.”

“Ouch... And that should be my broken heart.”

“Oh... You had one?” The Winchester grins, and pulls away with a playful smile. Crowley can't help but to grin back. The boy drives him crazy, and even when he thought that maybe there was a chance for him to get Dean's attention for real, it seems that wasn't going to happen. Not anytime soon at least, but... He can dream, can't he?

The Winchester finished his drink, and his green eyes locked with Crowley's, the boy gets closer, reaching his hands to the collar of the other man's shirt, pulling him closer, he crashes their mouths together, and corners him against the wall. Fergus kisses back, demanding, and Dean approves his demand with a playful purr.

Dean wasn't going back home anytime soon.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“What was the guy's name, Luce?”

“Huh?” Lucifer was distracted with a new song he was writing lately, not being sure how to fix some of the words he thought could be changed for better, and at the sound of his little brother's voice, he soon decided to pay him attention instead. “You mean Castiel?”

“Yeah... I thought he was cute.” The blond was lying on Lucifer's bed, gazing at the window in their room.

“Told you he was.” And the Devil had to grin as he says so. “He gave me his number.”

“Are you gonna call him?”  
  
“Now that's a silly question, little brother.”

“Duh... You're right. Let me fix that; _When_ are you gonna call him?” Nick is finally grinning at his older brother, amused.

“Next friday. I want to know if he can go out with me saturday night. As in... friends, though.”

And that's how you call Nick's attention. “What?” A chuckle following right after, “does this mean the guy is already taken?”

“Apparently... Yes.” Lucifer doesn't seem bothered because of this though, maybe because he's confident he's going to drag Castiel with him one way or the other. “But he gave me his number, that means he's willing to let me try to seduce him.” The smirk on Lucifer's lips was attractive even for Nick, whom soon was trying to avoid having to look at it.

“Right,” Nick doesn't find this as the _right_ thing to do, though. “Is that your ego talking here, Lucifer?”

“Not at all.”

“Even if he gave you his number, what if he has something nice with his partner?” The youngest notices that Lucifer is now gazing at him, with his eyes slightly narrowed. “I don't think you should do this...”

“This is your moral talking? Really?” And he doesn't believe he should continue talking with his brother about this. Not when the same Nick has done things in the past that were the whole opposite of what he, nowadays, tries to do. And yeah, right, he tries to do better, but Lucifer really liked the guy, so... “Castiel is different, I don't know... There's something compelling about him.” He shrugged there for a moment, trying to set his eyes once again on the paper in front of him.

“Does that mean that you really want to it try with him? You ain't going to just, you know... use him?” It's not weird to think that maybe Lucifer just wanted to claim the guy for one night, recalling what his brother said earlier, that is, that Castiel hadn't jumped him right away.

“I changed my mind when I dragged him to our room. We talked about a lot of things, things that intrigued me. So yes, I would like to give it a try.” Lifts a brow, biting his lower lip. “I would like to meet his boyfriend, see who is the lucky bastard who owns him right now.”

“As long as you don't get into fights, brother...” Nick hears Lucifer chuckle.

“If he tries to jump me, you know I will fight back.”

“Huhhh...” The youngest rolled his eyes, only to close them later, and he sighed. “Try to avoid any conflict, please.”

“What? Worried I might get hurt?” Chuckles, “that's not possible.”

“You don't even know who the guy is! Geez!” Nick sits up on the bed and stares at his brother, whom still had a playful smile on his lips.

“Stop worrying. It was not in my plans to make things too obvious.”

“You promise?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, looking at Nick. “I promise.”

“Good,” Nick says, and stands. “Well, I'm heading out. Gabe wanted me to go with him somewhere...”

“A candy store, I bet.”

“Probably,” and he laughs a bit, rubbing the back of his head. Then he looks at him, not being sure if he should say something about Gabriel's situation. He doesn't want to put the guy in evidence that he's jealous of some things, and then again, he thinks that maybe he can help with something, by opening Lucifer's eyes. “How are things with you and him, by the way?”

Lucifer looks up at him, pen in between his lips, as he raises a brow in question. “What?” Takes the pen with his right hand, “good... Normal I suppose. Why?”

“I... believe he misses the times in which you two spent more time together.”

“Oh... Is that it?” He returns his attention to the paper. “You know what's the funny ? Ever since I began to spend more time with Michael, Gabriel seems like he decided to show himself less and less before me. He doesn't look out for me like before. It's not because of me not going to him, he just started doing that, and I thought it was best if I just... Did not insist.”

“He's jealous, Luce.” Nick had just to tell him.

“Jealous?”

“He doesn't like Michael that much.”

Lucifer isn't sure of what to do with that information, mostly because this all led to Gabriel probably feeling something for him. He had suspicions, but since the three of them have been friends for years, he thought it was purely bromance. “Are you implying that Gabriel might feel something for me?”

“I wouldn't doubt it. He seems to look up to you ever since the beginning, took you as his mentor. Admires you, and... I dunno. Perhaps he does...?”

“I cannot do much about that. I have enough with Michael to worry about, and now this possibility?”

“I knew it. You are also having an affair with Mike.”

“It was pretty obvious, if you were to ask me.” Lucifer can't help but smirk at his brother. “It's purely casual anyway. I doubt you want me to get into details, but things with him tend to be-”

“No, really. That's fine. You can stop talking now.” The poor twin had a cute blush on his cheeks, and Lucifer was once again, laughing. “I'm leaving. Will be back later.” And that's how Nick headed to the door afterwards, grabbing his jacket on his way out.

Michael was about to knock on the door, when he saw Nick getting out. Almost startling the blond, Michael showed him a little, playful smile, and didn't say a thing. Nick apologized because he almost collided against him, and then he left. The eldest just said it was ok, and then stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

“Let me guess, you tried to jump into your brother's pants and he ran?”

“Very funny, Micha, look at how hard you make me laugh.”

Michael approached him, and stood behind him, his hands laid on Lucifer's shoulders, and all that Lucifer can do is close his eyes, and enjoy the attention Michael decided to give him by offering a massage.

“I would not be surprised, you are usually fooling about twincest when we are on stage. Sue me.” Michael ran his fingers along the blond's nape, then interlacing them on his hair. Lucifer purrs, forgetting about whatever he was doing with the paper and pen.

“You are being mean, give me a break.”

“What do you mean?” He had to play dumb.

“I...” Lucifer opens his eyes, and gazes at Mike, then back down at the notes, “I was trying to work.”

“Can you not give yourself a break, and pay me attention instead?”

“Are you kidding me? What happened last night wasn't enough?” And Luke has to show a little smirk at one of the corners of his mouth.

“You want to know what I think?” Michael moves forward so he can stay in front of Lucifer, and with no shame at all, sat on his lap, with a leg on each side of him. He placed his hands on the blond's chest, and going up, soon one of them was in Luke's nape, as the other rested on his shoulder. “I think you used me yesterday,” he continued, leaning closer to brush his lips against his neck, and whisper softly against his ear.

Lucifer loses his breath there for a second. More when Michael placed soft kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck. “Use you?”

“You couldn't get laid with that guy,” Lucifer knows he means Castiel, “and went to vent your frustrations on me.” Michael feels victorious because, obviously, Lucifer wasn't one to lie. The blond remains in silence, and placed both hands on Mike's waist.

“You know, it's not like you don't do the same with me.”

Michael gasps when Lucifer tugs suddenly at his hips, pressing his body closer to his in a dominant behaviour. Their lips close to each other, and Lucifer knows his older _brother_ is getting hard. And fast. “You think I use you?”

“No, I do not think. I know you do.”

“What's going to be now?” The eldest said, teasingly, and Lucifer reached a hand to have a fistful of his hair to pull his head back, roughly. Michael chuckles, after another sudden gasp.

“I might _use_ you again.”

 

**~**

 

“You're being too slow this morning, blondie.” 

Nick rolled his eyes. Gabriel could get impatient, like a child, when it came visiting candy stores. He used to drag Lucifer with him, but that changed a while ago. And now, it seems he liked the idea of dragging the youngest of the twins with him. A block more, and they would be there.  
The candy fan entered the store and Nick followed, it was cute even, seeing Gabriel smile, deciding what he would get this time. He was usually in between stuff, so when that happened, he asked for a opinion. 

“What do you think?” Gabe showed Nick a couple of chocolate bars, and some lollipops. He lifted his brows, waiting for the blond to say something. 

“I dunno, Gabe, c'mon... Just decide and let's go back.” 

“Hmmm... grumpy. You don't want anything?” He just decided to take both options, let the man take the chocolate bars, and the lollipops, and whatever he felt like eating. 

“No, it's fine.” Nick was looking at a candy bar, and left it where it was. 

“Why do I've the impression you're feeling uncomfortable about something?” 

And well, yeah, Gabriel was right. Nick couldn't stop thinking about that small chat he had with his older twin. “I was thinking about the situation between you and Luce.” 

“What do you mean?” Now the bassist felt a little nervous. 

“I was curious and asked him how things were going on between you tw-” 

“Oh no, you didn't!” And Gabriel probably shouldn't have shouted the way he did, making some people look at them inside the store. Nick even did a gesture for Gabriel to lower his voice, but Gabe couldn't give a damn. “What did he say to you?” And that was a quick turn of events. 

“Now you're curious?” Nick grinned. 

“It's... not that, it's just... “ Nick found Gabe adorable right now, just watching at him as he tried to find the right words. “Yeah alright, yes I'm curious. Happy now?” the bassist had to admit, and sighed a little frustrated. 

“He believes it was you the one who started it.” 

“Who started _what_?” 

“That of walking away, as soon he began to spend more time around Mike. He said he tried to reach out to you, but he felt ignored, and that's why he didn't want to push it, and decided to leave you alone.” 

“Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me...” 

“So, if you were jealou-” 

“I wasn't!” 

Nick gazed back at Gabriel, and the bassist felt his cheeks go a little red. He knew he was lying right now, and that bothers him. The blond's gaze was hard as making himself clear that he could tell if Gabriel was jealous because of Michael, or not. And Gabriel finds himself not being sure how to reply. 

“Look,” Nick starts, “if you miss my brother's company, maybe you should talk to him. I bet he misses yours, too.” 

“I... can't do that.” The younger turned his face a little to one side, his expression slowly changing into a sad one. 

“Why not?” The twin isn't sure why he said that, and he lifted a brow. “Are you afraid or something?” 

Gabriel stays silent. 

“You gotta stop running from your problems, Gabriel. And if this is about feelings, you probably should try to organize them.” Maybe his words were a bit hard, but both knew how Lucifer was. Lucifer said he wanted to give it a try with Castiel but, was he for real? Nick couldn't tell, not after all the things Lucifer have been through. 

Nick could tell his brother preferred to lose himself and not give a damn when it was time to hide in the dark.  
It was also something that broke Nicholas's heart. 

“You might get hurt if you continue with this, Gabe.” All the blond could do now, was try to help Gabriel to forget about Lucifer. He didn't say it clearly, but he guesses the bassist would catch his drift. 

And so they decided to stop talking about it, and Nick opted to walk out of the candy store, and Gabriel, after a moment of just being silent and thoughtful, went to pay for his stuff, and joined Nick outside. They didn't return to the hotel room right after, though. Apparently Nick offered Gabriel to spend some time somewhere else, instead of going back now. Less when he can picture his brother having fun with Michael, so no. 

 

**~**

 

“Oh darling, then he asked for your number, and you gave it to him, right?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

Castiel was trying not to blush, but Balthazar's excitement was making it hard. And the dirty blond was smiling and fantasizing about the things that could happen. Somehow he believes this was a good chance for Castiel to let himself go, and forget about Dean for just one second.  
Now they were at Castiel's place, it was a small apartment but cozy enough. Balthazar seems to enjoy coming here everytime Castiel asks, and it was good having a friend like that. Castiel always reminds himself. The blond has been there for him for years now, there was no doubt he was his best friend. 

“Did he tell you when he was going to call you, Cassie?” Balthazar purred in his british accent, and Castiel furrowed his brows a little, blinking, thinking about it. 

“Soon...” And why is that the thought of maybe Lucifer not calling him at all, terrifies him? Balthazar lifted a brow at him, noticing the doubt in his friend's expression, and he had to chuckle.   
  
“Chill down, darling... I bet he will try tomorrow.” Tomorrow was friday, by the way. Smart, smart Balthazar. 

“What makes you think he will... call tomorrow?” 

“Call it intuition,” was the simple reply. 

“I... I'm not sure why I gave him my number, I...” And this is when Castiel feels self-conscious, and regrets his actions. He was dating Dean after all. “This is wrong, This is-” 

“It's right.” His friend had to interrupt him. Castiel gazed at him, noticing the way Balthazar uncrossed his legs so now both feet could touch the floor. “You want to know what I think?” Castiel's lift of eyebrow was the clue Balthazar was looking to continue talking. “I think the bastard is cheating on you. There, I said it.” 

“What?” And poor Castiel wasn't sure what to feel. He has been having doubts but, having his best friend telling him he thought the same, obviously wasn't going to bring a smile to his lips. “Why would you think that?” 

“His behaviour, besides... other things.” Balthazar has seen Dean not so long ago alone with another man in a fine suit, and for some reason, they didn't look just like two good old friends. “I told you countless times that you should try looking for someone else, someone who can take care of you the way you deserve.” 

The eldest thought about that for a moment, but telling him _I'm a good option for you_ , would be out of place. But Balthazar's feelings were honest, he really prefers to see Castiel happy,and if it wasn't with him, then with someone else. Dean wasn't someone he liked for him, that was for sure. He doesn't think Lucifer would take him seriously because we are talking about, well, Lucifer. He had his fame when it came to drag people to his room, Meg was a good example of that, so...  
But at least Castiel could let himself go, and fulfill a fantasy with his idol, right? 

And Castiel finds comfort in pain. 

“If he is cheating on me... Then I probably deserve it.” Said out of the blue, standing from his chair, taking the plates out of the table to go wash them on the kitchen sink. Balthazar doesn't stay behind, he stood up and followed him. 

“Oh no, you are not going to start with this again, Cassie.” Said the blond, noticing at how Castiel later tried to avoid having to look at himself, at his reflection on the water. His hands always in movement until the detergent produced enough bubbles to make his life easier. “Castiel... You need to let him go.” 

Castiel is silent, he doesn't want to talk about it. In fact, he looked as if he was about to break and start crying. 

Balthazar narrowed his blue eyes, sadly. He parted his lips as if wanting to talk, but nothing came out at first, and he closed his mouth again. Rubbing his nape with his right hand, he tries again, but something interrupts.  
Someone was knocking at Castiel's door. 

“Were you waiting for someone today, darling?” Balthy tries to smile, to push the tension in the air away, and then Castiel's gaze sets on the main entrance, he shrugs, and shakes his head _No_. “Let me take this one for you,” he later suggested, and headed to the door. 

Balthazar opened the door, and there _he_ was.  
Dean Winchester apparently is as happy as the British to find out Balthazar was there, with _his_ boyfriend. 

“Dean...” And Castiel is fast to welcome him, throwing himself at Dean's arms, and Dean smiles right back at him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leans closer to kiss his lips, and Castiel kissed him back. 

Balthazar felt like throwing up.  
He feels so bad for Cass... 

“Alright, good... I guess that's the hint for me to leave the two lovebirds alone.” The blond laughs softly, and tries to lock gazes with Castiel, and after a moment, he gives him that. “Call me if you need anything, Cassie. Catch you later.” 

Dean didn't say a word back, he just stared at the blond for a moment before he finally left, and just then stepped inside the apartment, Castiel closing the door behind. 

“How was your day? I... I did not know you were coming today.” 

“I wasn't sure I'd make it, but Bobby decided to be easy on me and let me go earlier.” The light-brunette turned around after taking his jacket off, and approached Castiel for a real kiss. “I missed you,” he said, hands on the dark haired man's hips. 

Castiel didn't reply this time, and opted to kiss back, and wrap his arms around the Winchester's neck.  
He knew where this was going...  
And he isn't fighting back. 

Dean guided him to the couch, and crawled over him as he continued placing soft kisses against his neck, if only he could keep those, but Dean is impatient, and wanted him now, and fast. 

Castiel knew, and he doesn't care.  
He allows Dean to take him, hard and rough.  
Dean is too focused to notice the single tear rolling down his boyfriend's cheek.  
 

**~**

 

“Where is he?!” Nick yells at Michael when he repeats that he doesn't know. “How could you let him go out alone?!” 

“He will be fine, let the man have some time alone.” 

And was Michael being for real? He knew that everytime Lucifer decided to go out alone, usually that would end with him arriving more than just drunk. How amusing was that, years ago, it was him the one with alcohol issues, now that problem is usually tied to Lucifer. 

“Didn't he tell you at least where he was going? Nothing at all?” Nick is so frustrated, he doesn't realize that he already asked this question, and Michael said he didn't know. So he now contemplates the eldest of the group looking at him in silence. 

“I can go with you, look out for him...” 

But the blond was angry, and he knows he shouldn't be blaming Mike right now, but he has to put the blame on someone. Thing is, he decided to turn around, grab his keys, and leave. Leaving Michael to talk to himself in his own room.

Gabriel finds him halfway the corridor and with a smile on his face, he asked Nick what was going on. 

“Going somewhere, hot pants?” 

“Lucifer is gone, I'm going to search for him.” 

And for a moment Gabriel thought Nick was being too dramatic, if only they knew the things he has been getting into recently. Not even Michael knew, nor Gabriel. Just Nick, and that was because he found him one day by accident. 

“Can I join you in your mission?” One way or the other, Gabe seems more concerned about this than Michael. So the blond doesn't say anything, and continues walking. Gabriel following right after. 

 

**~**

 

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Lucifer was now on his own inside a bar. Wearing a hat, and sunglasses. Whatever works so people don't bother him until he gets this over with. 

“ _And here I was hoping you were done, But it doesn't matter, not anymore..._ ” Mumbling softly the words as if he tried to mimic the rhythm of the song. He denies, he needs something better. 

Frustrated, he left the pen and notebook on the counter, and stepped on his cigarette, only to take back his drink. Taking almost all of it in one, long sip. Lucifer released a deep breath, and after thinking about it for a while, he pulled the phone out of his jean's back pocket. Looking into the numbers he had stored, he spots Castiel's. Lucifer shows a small grin, thinking if he should dare to call him right now.  
He isn't sure why he even hesitates. That wasn't like him. 

“What a small, small world...” A male voice said, in a british accent. Lucifer thought he recognized the voice, but since he was trying to hide himself from others, he doesn't believe that was directed at him. “Yes, pussycat, I'm talking to you.” 

And well, that was enough to force Lucifer to turn his head around, and look at this one man, staring back at him, and taking a seat beside him by the counter. “Fergus...” 

“Fair enough, I call you pussycat and you call me by the only name I don't like.” 

Luke let out a breath of a laugh, and gazed down at the counter. “It has been a while, what are you doing here?” 

“Would you believe me if I said I'm here for _you_?” 

“You and your flirting...” He took off his glasses to lock gazes with him. He can deal with Crowley, but if he's to be honest, they never used to get along in past. Sure, business and stuff forced them to talk to each other, but oh well... “No. I would not.” 

“True, you're right. Then let's leave it on a curious, funny _coincidence_.” 

“Now that... I can believe.” 

 

They shared drinks, and it was amusing how these two actually ended up having a good time together. Lucifer laughed at some of Crowley's comments, and Crowley found Lucifer funny as well. They could really get along if they tried, Crowley thought there for a moment, but he doubts Lucifer thinks the same. 

“What have you been doing recently? Still in the music business?” 

“Not currently, maybe someday in a near future... You are doing great for what I've heard, and to think I didn't use to believe you would last.” 

“Poor little Crowley...” Lucifer mocked. Crowley narrowed his eyes and smiled just a bit, gazing down at his glass of craig. “You seem depressed.” Added later, mostly out of curiosity, and then grinned. “Love issues?” 

“Oh, you would love that, wouldn't you?” Crowley tries to deny the obvious, though instead of going deeper into that matter, he chooses to pull up another topic. “When is your next concert?” 

“Hmm...” He smiles, lifting both brows, shrugging. “In a couple of weeks. I'm trying to relax here in the meanwhile, Michael wanted to travel to the next state, but I said no.” 

“Oh, and why's that?” 

“I'm interested in someone.” Straight to the point. 

“Romantic, passionate _Devil_.” Crowley teases, Lucifer gazes down at him. 

“You have no idea.” 

 

**~**

 

Eventually, Nick managed to find out where his brother was, when in the end, one of the oh so many calls was answered by Lucifer. He told him the place he was at and they reunited with him in there. Crowley wasn't in there at the time they arrived, and Nick was just relieved to see his brother was okay. 

They all returned to the hotel room, and after a long stare from Gabriel directed to a lonesome Lucifer in the main hall, Lucifer, perceiving the little one was looking at him, decided to stare back, and smile at him.  
Such a gentle, loving smile... it almost made Gabriel cry. 

Still, he had to organize his feelings, but Gabriel doesn't want to. He doesn't want to admit Lucifer would never look at him the same way, the silly hope he had inside was slowly making it all worse between them.  
He thinks he isn't strong enough to bear with it. Gabriel lowers his head, trying to avoid having to look at Lucifer, crossing his arms and heading outside.   
There, he leaned against the wall, his right shoulder finding support against it, and the bassist was looking into the dark sky. Everything was quiet outside, it's two in the morning after all, and the stars look beautiful.  
He should have gone to him, and explain he was a fool, and that yes, he was jealous, but he still cared for him. Would he believe him it scared him the fact of seeing Nick that worried? That facial expression only meant fear for Lucifer, and if Lucifer was in trouble, all that Gabriel could think of was to try to go, and help him. Hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright, just as when Lucifer did that with him in the past.

He was a fool, he realized. He should apologize.  
Gabriel misses Lucifer, like he never thought he could. If he's still allowed to be taken as a friend... If just only... 

So many thoughts and fears, his feet began to move on his own and he was turning around to go back inside. But he finds someone who, all of the sudden, doesn't let him go forward, and his arms were now wrapped around him.  
Gabriel finds himself speechless.  
And he remembers this essence, and the peculiar cold around him... This was Lucifer hugging him. 

How's that he couldn't hear his steps?  
Yes, he also remembers Lucifer being this cautious. It kind of makes him want to laugh. 

“I'm sorry...” The voice was broken, but it was clearly Gabriel, as he hid his face under Lucifer's chin. Lucifer hugs him closer, and smiles. He let out a soft chuckle, and Gabriel is finally returning the hug, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“It's ok, little brother... You do not have to apologize. You have not done anything wrong.” He said, as he rubbed the younger man's back, then his hair in a fraternal way. “I'm still here.” 

Gabriel bursted into tears.  
Lucifer tried not to follow, even if his icy blue eyes shone with a slight trace of tears. In the end, it hurts him a lot seeing Gabriel dealing with that kind of feelings, when he can't risk it, not like that.  
He was too important to dare to do something like that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's BG story is basically inspired from an idea my buddy [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha) wanted for him, since I wasn't sure what to do with it. I'm glad if I can write something with things she's interested to read.  
> Now, sorry if you find some characters ooc, it's complicated sometimes how to express their feelings when they're human, most of the characters are going to be a mess even in this AU.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Why would you think that, little brother?” The older twin even raised a brow in question, only to slightly furrow both later.

“I don't know, for a moment I thought that you would... go down that road again.” And the younger seemed embarrassed with himself now, maybe he was too quick to think that Lucifer would try to go into a dark path, again.

“No. And just for your information, I haven't even been thinking about dad.”

“Well, I'm glad.” Nick smiled, and ran his fingers through his older brother's soft hair. Lucifer took his wrist and laughed softly. Wanting to return the favour, he pulled him closer to the bed, making the younger blond sit on his lap just before ending being pinned on the mattress, Lucifer in a playful manner crawled over him with his legs on each side of Nick's, and he reached both hands to the younger's hair, messing it completely. “Alright, alright! I got it, dammit! Won't touch your hair again!” Nick laughed and tried to get away from the eldest's grip on his wrists later, but Lucifer wasn't having none of it.

“Oh, I'll need you to do better than that.”

“Oh no, I'm not gonna _beg_ , you ass!”

“Oh yes, you _will_ ,” the Devil said.

He should have stopped though, if only Lucifer knew that his younger brother was dealing with conflicting feelings and sensations. Lucifer wasn't helping when he decided to just lean closer, threatening Nick with kissing him, and the younger felt his heart beating madly inside his chest.

Lucifer thought Nick would beg him to stop in that moment, but Nick growled in annoyance, and clenched his eyes, trying to avoid having to look directly into his older brother's icy blue eyes. That mischievous behaviour only got worse along the years, Nick knows this. Lucifer has been acting more daringly around him in the last year particularly, and that was troubling the younger man. And the Devil is just fooling around, playing a game he thought was amusing, Nick thought, and he wasn't that far from the truth actually, still, Lucifer seemed a little curious about Nick's reaction.

So when Nick stopped moving under him, Lucifer narrowed his eyes. Nick was panting, and he didn't beg.

“You know I could kiss you, right?” Luce said, pushing Nick over the edge. Still nothing. Though, Nick opened his eyes a bit to look at Lucifer defiantly... And Lucifer thought that was the hottest thing he has ever seen in Nick.

“You're heavy, brother...”

“Aww... Want me to get comfortable?” And there he was, straddling Nick's legs better, the grip on his wrists getting firmer even. “I will _french_ -kiss you if you don't beg for _release_.” Lucifer grins at his own comment, knowing how dirty it sounded.

“Can you be more of a perv?”

“You know I keep my word.”

And Nick knew his brother was telling the truth. “Alright, fine! Dammit...” And he had to roll his eyes, a soft blush on his cheeks. “ _Please_!”

“There it is!” Just then, the Devil pulled himself back and off of his younger twin. “We should play something like this on stage, you think chicks would freak out?”

“I think,” Nick said at the beginning, sitting up on the bed, “that one of these days you are going to _rape_ me on stage, if we continue playing your games.”

“Oh, please, don't pretend as if it was something you'd hate.” And why the fuck Lucifer had to tease the younger twin like this?

Good thing was that Nick didn't let this comment affect him, and just replied to that with a roll of eyes. Still with some red on his face, Lucifer laughed one more time, taking his phone. Nick followed his actions with his gaze, the eldest didn't even flinch when he clicked a particular number on dial, and now was making a call.

“Who're you calling, huh? _Mike_?” Nick's turn to tease, but Lucifer just gave him a look, and denied with a grin on his face, winking an eye at his brother. It only got him even more curious.

And then Lucifer was talking. Someone had picked up the call, it seems. “Castiel? Hey...”

Nick blinked at how his brother's smile changed in that moment, even when he looked confident about himself, there was a hint of shyness on it. Today was friday, right.

Lucifer basically just called Castiel to invite him out as he said he would, his figure walking around the room, until he leaned against the bathroom's door. ' _Yes, as friends_ ', he heard Lucifer say later, narrowing his eyes and looking somewhere else. He looks at the floor, making this scene look peculiar. Was Lucifer feeling insecure? Him?

Nah, it couldn't be.

And there he was, as the Devil he was, started teasing the boy with a seductive voice. ' _For now_.' Lucifer asked out of curiosity about Castiel's boyfriend name, and Nick hears his brother repeating it. _Dean_. Dean _Winchester_ , apparently.

“ _Dick Lose_ chester, you said?” Lucifer trying to be funny, even Nick laughed to himself. “I'm joking, little _thursday_ ,” and he chuckles. “Yes... let's have lunch together, what do you say?”

So Lucifer was keeping his word into wanting to take things slow for now, he wasn't inviting Castiel to have dinner, but _lunch_. Nick listens to his brother telling Castiel an hour and an address, and after another flirtatious move, he told him he would see him soon, and then he hung up.

“ _Little Thursday_?”

“Cute petname, don't you think?” The older twin smiled, and shrugged later. “Going to have a shower.”

Nick hummed his approval, and saw his older brother disappear inside the bathroom. It was still early, but he doesn't blame him for wanting to have a fresh start.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was still staring at the phone even after hanging up. There was a little smile forming on his lips that he wasn't even aware of, until Sam had to point that out.

“Should I ask why the bright smile, Cass?”

“Huh?” The flush on his cheeks all of the sudden as he turned his face to look at the younger Winchester. “Oh, yes... Uhm, it was Luke.”

And Sam lifted an eyebrow. He remembers Castiel telling him a couple of days ago about his encounter with the Devil that night, and now he even smiles amused. “So he did call in the end.”

“So it seems,” Castiel started, sighing and rubbing the nape of his neck with his right palm. “He invited me for lunch.”

“Today?”

”Yes.”

“You gotta tell me later how that ends.” The Winchester said, heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Castiel joined him soon after.

“I never thought something like this could happen...”

“With Lucifer?” Sam sees Castiel lowering his face a little, as if he wasn't sure about this. “Are you concerned because of my brother?”

“No, I mean...” That means a _Yes_.

“But didn't you tell me you both were going out as friends?” He chuckles, trying to cheer his brother-in-law up. “Even if Dean got jealous, you shouldn't worry about it. This is good for you, and Luke's like your _idol_ or something,” the Winchester teased again, grinning. “And besides, if Dean was in your place, he wouldn't even doubt to go.”

Castiel sees Sam shrug, and then he smiled slightly.

“So please, go. Don't make me force you out of this house in a couple of hours.”

“... Fine.” Castiel said, releasing a soft laugh. He looked up at Sam a moment later, and with the same warm smile, he tells him; “Thank you, Sam.” 

Sam just gestured with a hand to get out of his sight playfully, and then laughed. Castiel left the kitchen, heading to Dean's room.

He didn't notice the concern in the Winchester's face a minute after that.

Looking into his own phone, a text message from Amelia; _[We need to talk]_. And Sam can feel something's not right.

 

* * *

 

 

“No. You're doing it wrong, Gabriel.” The eldest of the band said, as he dropped the drum sticks on the table. Gabriel had to roll his eyes, and get up from his chair, putting away the electric bass.

“You know what I think, Mike?” Gabe began to say, “I think you are being bitchy today. It's not me, it's _you_.” And after all, Gabriel was feeling good today. Hell, more enthusiastic even!

Michael didn't reply to that, he just went to get a beer, and planned to ignore Gabriel for the rest of the day. Gabriel frowned a little annoyed, he isn't a fool, he can get that Michael is annoyed at something. He has the guess that maybe it involved Lucifer, but he can't tell for sure, in the end, Gabriel and Michael were never that fond of each other, so instead of trying to get deeper into the problem, Gabriel decided to just go outside. Michael seemed ok with that decision, since he didn't even object.

Good, then he can try to go pester Lucifer for the time being, or just Nick. The mischievous smile soon grew in the Trickster's lips, wondering what they could do to have a good time. It has been a while, so...

 

“Hellooooooo, beautiful morning!” Gabriel said out loud, opening the door to Lucifer and Nick's room, entering as if he owned the place. Again. He only finds an empty room, and the sound of the shower's spray. One of two, it was either Luce or Nick. “Maaaybe I should come back later,” he said to himself, choosing not to kick the bathroom's door open only for the sake to startle whoever was in the shower. But the sound stopped, and someone was coming out.

Gabriel wasn't sure which of the twins, was. Not at first sight, at least. He needed, minimum, a look, one word. Each one had a style in the end. And by the looks of it, Gabe was betting on Nick.

The blond looked at him, then around the room, he was holding a towel around his hips. His eyes scanned the place as if looking for someone else, probably his brother, but it was just Gabriel in there.

“Did you see my brother leave the room, Gabriel?”

And that soft tone of voice, that was Lucifer, not Nick, and Gabe finds himself a little nervous all of the sudden. He swallows, and tried to put on his best face, and he playfully smiled as if pretending he was the same old Gabe. The _playful_ Gabe. He _wasn't_ nervous. He wasn't even thinking at how _good_ Lucifer looked like _this_. How _hot_. At how-

He needed to stop right there.

“Nope. I just came here,” he tried not to laugh mentally at his own choice of words. “The room was empty. Maybe Nicko just got out to grab something to eat.”

“Oh...” Lucifer ran a hand through his wet, blond hair, and narrowed his eyes. Just then he smiled at him. “Were you looking for him?”

“Uhm, no...?” Gabriel squinted his eyes, furrowing his brows as if thinking about it, amused. “I mean, whoever I ended up finding in here would be fine by me. You, or Him, or _Both_. Kinda bored, you know? And Michael is being a bitch.”

Lucifer laughed.

“I think he's jealous of _us_.” He teased, joking around, referring to their renewed bond, just as how it was before at least, when Gabriel used to stalk and follow Lucifer a lot. Wiggling his brows up and down, grinning. Lucifer thought that was cute. Really. He missed that.

“Oh, let him be jealous then,” the older replied, and went to get some clothes.

Gabriel threw himself on the bed, and gazed upon the window as Lucifer changed. “Let's go have some fun outside, Luci. It has been a while since we both had a time for ourselves.”

“I can't, Gabe. I have plans.”

“Are you ditching me? _Me_?” The Drama Llama. “How dare you?!” Gabriel looked at Lucifer as he hears him laughing. Lucifer knows Gabriel is just joking, again. He couldn't help it though, looking at Lucifer's fine ass as he buttoned his jeans.

“Since we are going to talk to each other again like before, you should know I invited that cute guy from the other night, for lunch.”

“The one with blue eyes and dark hair?”

“That one.” Lucifer turned around to gaze down at Gabriel, who was looking at him, pouting. Lucifer smirks at that. “His name is Castiel by the way. Cute, isn't it?”

“Meehhhhh...” The younger rolled his eyes, “you are too much for him.”

“Stop the flirting right there, mister,” Lucifer teased. “You don't even know him.”

“I bet he's taken.”

“Pick a side, will you? Now you are implying he's too hot to be single.” Luce saw Gabe shrugging. “But yes, he is.”

“Then why are you even wasting your time? Or are you just wanting to prove a point, and that even if he's taken, you can get him under the sheets, hmm?”

“It's not like that.”

“Sooo... You really like him.” The Trickster deduced.

“I do.” The blond nibbled on his lower lip, thinking about little Cass. So far, he really does like him.

“Well...” And the younger male sat up in bed, jumping down, giving the guitarist a playful spank. “Good luck with that, I bet he'd drop his partner as soon he knows he has a chance with you.”

Lucifer smiled at that, lifting a brow. Gabriel was being particularly nice with him today. “How about tomorrow? Let's hang out, just the two of us.”

Gabriel looked at him, hearing the blond's offering, and he smiled a little. He winked an eye at him, and then shrugged. “Sure.”

The Trickster left the room, and Lucifer is left alone in there. He smiled, releasing a soft sigh, and continued preparing himself to go out. He had to look good today, I mean, really good. If he wanted to call Cass' attentions, at least.

He smiled at the mental picture. At the Devil he had within.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple hours later Lucifer was waiting for Castiel in the restaurant he told him to go, he was talking with a couple of workers, telling them to bring the best wine they had to his table, and one of them went for it. The girl was taking some notes about particular things, smiling, trying not to blush. The Devil tried not to smile too much, usually he just can't help to flirt around, but now it wasn't the time.

Castiel arrived to the place ten minutes later. He looked as if he had to take a run, breathing heavily and all. Lucifer manages to spot him at the entrance and does a sign for him to join him at the table, one of the waiters does the work to guide him, common courtesy.

“Castiel, i'm so glad you could make it.”

“Yes, uhm... Sorry I'm late. The traffic.” The younger tried to apologize, but Lucifer just shook his head, smiling, making him smile back in return. He approached the blond when the same insisted, gesturing for him to get closer and have a seat, and sat down in front of him.

“I hope you like wine,” Lucifer said, catching a glimpse of one of the waiters coming back with the bottle he requested.

Castiel watches the young man placing the bottle on their table, opening it at Lucifer's approval to serve the blond first, giving him time to reply, of course. “Yes, of course. As long this isn't you trying to get me drunk...” He joked, and Lucifer chuckled.

“I swear I'm all but bad intentions today. Just a nice lunch, right?” The smile in Lucifer's lips, it almost made Castiel melt.

The poor guy even blushes, gazing down at the table for a moment.

Lucifer talked to him about what would he want to eat, looking at the menu together, and they decided to eat beef with fries, even some pizzas. Castiel enjoyed meat and it has been a while since Lucifer ate any kind of junk food, so...

Castiel was smiling, eating some fries, and Lucifer was mostly... just looking at him. He ate a few slices of pizza, and as he played with the fries using a fork, his eyes were set on the younger male. Supporting his face on his right palm, there was this soft smile on his lips, and when Castiel noticed he was staring at him maybe too much, he squinted his eyes a little, and pressed his lips onto a thin line.

And it was so cute...

“What can you tell me about this partner of yours?” Lucifer asked all of the sudden, and Castiel blinked once, twice, and tried to avoid his gaze.

“His name is-”

“Yes, _Dean_ , Dean Winchester. You told me that before, but how does he treat you?” He even tilted his face to his right slightly.

“Uhm... Good...?”

“Are you sure that's an answer?” The Devil teased, releasing a soft laugh. After all, that looked more of a question than an answer.

Castiel cleared his throat, and his eyes danced at the remaining fries on his plate. “It's... complicated.”

And Lucifer thought he was, maybe, getting too deep into this. “Am I being rude with my questions, little one?”

“No, it's... fine.”

But Lucifer could perceive something wasn't right in that relationship. Makes him wonder... “Do you have a picture of him? I'm kind of curious to see who he is.”

The dark haired guy then blinked again, and nodded once. Looking inside one of his pockets he pulled out a cellphone, and after looking into his gallery, he picked one, and then approached the phone to Lucifer. The blond also took the chance to move closer, and now he was basically sitting beside Castiel. He gazed down at the screen, asking for permission to take the phone, and then he looked at the picture better.

Well... The guy was good looking, he can give him that.

Lucifer then gazed at Cass, and smiled like a little Devil. “He's hot,” he said at the beginning, and Castiel smiled a little, almost nostalgically. “Do you have pictures of yourself here?” He asked later, not daring to look for them by himself.

Castiel slid his index finger through the little screen, and passed by some pictures, showing some to him, some of them funny. There was pictures with him and Sam, and by some reason Castiel's smile looked brighter when he was in pictures with his brother-in-law, than the same Dean. Some old pictures later, and just then his smile was cuter when he was standing, or hugging this 'Dean'.

“Who is that guy?” Lucifer pointed out at Sam, and Castiel smiled at the question.

“That's Dean's younger brother, Sam.”

“You seem to really like him, your smile says a lot in the most recent pictures.”

“He has been there for me, he is a good friend. Sam is like a brother.”

“I can see that,” said the blond, and lifted his gaze to look at Castiel once again.

The younger man left the phone where it was before he took it, and turned his face to look back at Lucifer. Just now he noticed how close they were.

Lucifer was calm, he didn't seem hungry, and looked curious and interested to continue to listen Castiel about whatever he felt like sharing. He reached an arm toward the table to serve himself more wine, and made a gesture to Castiel in case he wanted more of it. Castiel agreed.

“Do you have any brothers, or sisters?” Came the question, and Cass' behaviour changed a little, now he narrowed his eyes, seeming rather uncomfortable. Lucifer could get that, it was something Castiel preferred to avoid answering, maybe he had problems with his family, maybe it brought back memories he wanted to forget, Lucifer couldn't be sure, but there was something. “I'm sorry if the question made you uncomfortable,” he added later, not wanting to be rude.

“It's just... I don't want to talk about it.”

“It's fine, we don't have to.” Lucifer smiled, tried to change the subject. “How about we ask for some dessert? Would you like that?”

Castiel looked at Lucifer again, and smiled softly, nodding once as Lucifer grabbed the menu to give it another look.

“Good. Then let's see what we have here...”

 

* * *

 

 

When he was back into the hotel room, the bassist could hear someone playing an acoustic guitar. It came from Lucifer & Nick's room, so Gabriel thought it was probably Nick, since Lucifer was out for that _date_ he had with Castiel. The melody was soothing, slow and calm. Nick had a great hand with these just like Lucifer, and that puts a smile on his face.

His steps took him there almost by instinct, and he knocked at the door once, when no one replied, he decided to open the door and step in anyway.

“Hey, hot pants... Sup?” Gabriel greeted, watching the blond turning his face to look up at him.

He was sitting on the floor, next to the big window, enjoying the cold breeze. “Gabe,” the blond greets him. Gabriel approached and threw himself on the bed near him, let his arms drop beside him, and messed up the blond's hair using his right hand. Nick tried to bite him as a response to that, and the Trickster laughs, pulling his hand back.

“Gee! Might end up calling you shark, piranha, or something!”

“Well, this shark was playing calmly, until the seagull decided to pass by, and bother.” He teases.

“Ouch, that hurt this seagull's feelings!” The bassist obviously teased back, and Nick just rolled his eyes, amused.

Gabe decides to get down from the bed, and sit beside Nick on the floor. The blond continued playing the song he was playing, and Gabriel is silent, mostly hearing, thinking...

“I can tell you managed to talk with my brother in the end. Am I right?” Nick asked, and Gabriel smiled a little, shrugging.

“Yeah... Something like that.”

“How are things going?”

“Fine, for now.” He wasn't sure how to explain it anyway. Gabriel takes a deep breath, and then releases it. “I wanted to go out with him but he had a _date_.” The Trickster even pronounces the last word as if he was mocking the whole matter. He was obviously a little jealous, but that wasn't new with Gabriel in the end, was it now?

The blond chuckles. “Poor little Gabe, so jealous!”

“Not jealous!”

“Soooo jealous!” And he laughs louder, and Gabriel ends up pulling the guitar away from Nick's hands, and pinned him against the floor. Nick laughs some more and Gabriel ends up doing the same, as he tried at the same time to cause the eldest some _pain_ with tickles. But Nick was having none of it, and fought back in the same way.

They looked like a couple of kids, but it wasn't that weird when they have been friends for years.

That ends with Gabriel collapsing on top of Nick, and Nick trying to regain his breath. He locked his right fingers on the Trickster's locks, and Gabriel closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. The blond doesn't say anything, and they just lie in there for a while.

“I'm hungry.” Gabriel said in the now almost dark room, after the sun decided to hide behind the horizon minutes ago.

“Yeah...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this fic might end up having twincest, I'm still not used to it, but my buddy likes it, so I might dare to try. Still isn't certain, but there's the warning.


	5. Chapter 5

“ _You'll pay for what you did to our friend!” A young kid said, angry, and he wasn't alone. Beside him there were two other kids, and one of them was a mess, dirty and wet with who knew what. Taking the broken eggshells, the flour, and the sticky hair, it couldn't be that 'bad', unless the eggs they used against the kid were rotten?_

“ _Geez, Carl, you need a bath!” Another kid said, and we could say the eggs were indeed, rotten. Well._

“ _It was a prank, a silly prank!” Said a young Gabriel, wanting to get away, stepping back and laughing to cover for his nervousness, he knew that he had crossed the line this time, maybe, but he just couldn't help it. Carl had been messing with him for weeks at school, and he wanted to make him pay._

“ _You won't get away with this!” Carl pushed Gabriel against the wall, and the kids soon began to fight. Three against one wasn't fair, and it was obvious that Gabriel was going to have it rough if he had to fight them alone. Good thing that someone came out of nowhere, and pulled Carl from behind, this blond punched him on the face, sending him away from Gabriel._

“ _Three against one, not fair.” This kid looked a lot like Lucifer, only that he was young here, but a little older than Gabriel, of course. “Want to try with me?” The blond defied them, but the kids knew Lucifer was one not to mess up with. They just prefered to step back, and retreat. The three gave Gabriel angry looks before that, obviously, and Gabriel looked at them with confidence._

“ _Yeah, suckers, run!” Lucifer doesn't mind if Gabriel behaved like this, as long he was alright, but..._

“ _What did you do this time?” The blond asked, once the kids were gone._

“ _It was a harmless prank, they got mad.” Gabe rolled his eyes, wiping the dust off his clothes. “Carl has been annoying lately, I just wanted to-”_

“ _I get it.” Lucifer was quick to understand what his buddy was trying to say. “Well, at least I was nearby to help you out. Still, try to avoid conflict, Gabe. Think about what could have happened if I wasn't here?”_

_Gabriel sighed, and sat down on a bench. Lucifer sat beside him, and slid an arm around the younger's shoulders, he pulled him closer, and Gabe closed his eyes._

“ _How are things at home, by the way?” The blond asked softly, as he caressed Gabe's hair gently._

_Sometimes Gabriel wished Lucifer didn't treat him like a little brother... Not when he feels the way he does about him._

_He sighed again, “I don't know... They are always fighting. I try to stay outside for as much as I can, so I don't have to deal with it.”_

“ _Have you not tried to talk to them?”_

“ _They won't listen. I... I just want to grow up, get a job, and get the hell away from there.” He narrowed his eyes, and could hear Lucifer taking a deep breath. Then the cold hand caressing his shoulder, trying to comfort him._

“ _You know, things at my place are not going better, so I understand you.” Lucifer even tries to smile a little._

“ _You always did,” Gabe said, looking up at his best friend. These two had things in common, and Gabriel appreciated the fact that Lucifer was there for him, he wasn't alone. “So, uhm...” He wasn't sure how to ask about Michael, thing is Gabriel knows Lucifer tends to be close to the eldest mostly because they practice music together. “Are you going to meet up with Mike later?”_

“ _Probably... We still need to practice a few things” Lucifer gazed down at him, and grinned. “I've told you many times to join us, pick an instrument. Music can be really relaxing, Gabe...”_

“ _I know,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I'm just not sure if I'll be good at it.”_

“ _You will, you have me to boss you around and point out things you should pay attention to,” he teased, and Gabriel wanted to push him away. He kind of did, but Lucifer didn't go too far, he was glued to him, and just laughed. Both laughed._

“ _Just what I needed, a bossy mentor.”_

“ _Your favorite.”_

“ _Mehh...” Gabriel smiled just a little, narrowing his eyes. “I might try it.” Besides, that's another excuse for them to spend more time together, the younger thought. He couldn't deny that having Lucifer by his side, was something he needed. At least they can laugh, forget about bad times..._

 

//////////

 

And things weren't that different nowadays, Gabriel thought after watching Lucifer shoving a man away from him and ready to fight him. He didn't even care about his reputation.

“Stay away from him if you don't want troubles,” the blond said, cold and threatening. The guy frowned, yelling at him this wasn't his business, but Lucifer couldn't care less. He saw Gabriel about to get punched, and he stepped in front of him. “I don't care.” Came the simple reply, and Gabriel had to approach his buddy, and apologize for the mistake. He wasn't going to get Lucifer in troubles for something _he_ did.

“It was a mistake, I'm sorry, dude, I didn't know she was taken.” The Trickster said, so, apparently he was flirting with a girl. Ok. “Luci, c'mon... Let's go.”

Lucifer was still looking at the guy with an angry look, but as soon as he grumbled, annoyed ,and began to walk away, and towards his girl, Lucifer calmed down, and gazed back at Gabriel. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, gee!” The bassist tried not to blush at the situation, but damn it felt good having Lucifer fighting to protect you like that. “Let's go somewhere else.” He offered, and dragged his friend outside with him. “It was my fault anyway, you didn't have to do that.”

“He was about to jump you.” Lucifer didn't agree. “I can't just look and do nothing if a stranger threatens to hurt someone I care about. Even if you flirted with that girl, he overreacted.” The Devil squinted, watching Gabriel about to chuckle. “So if he can overreact, then so can I. It was fair”

“Fine,” Gabe furrowed his brows playfully. “Let's just forget about it.”

Lucifer sighed, running a hand through his short, blond hair, and nodded once. Soon, the musics were leaving the bar, and going to spend the rest of the day somewhere else.

Gabriel was glad, Lucifer did promise to spend the day with him, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere else, Sam was having lunch with one of the girls he met at the university months ago. They shared some classes together, and the woman seemed really interested in the Winchester.  
If things were different, he could have end up with this girl, Sam thought, but he was already taken, so...

“So... What was that you wanted to talk about?” The boy asks, smiling a little as the girl was sipping from her coffee.

“Yeah... I'm not sure how to start telling you this, I guess I should just... say it.”

And why this situation made Sam feel alert? As if something bad was about to happen, he doubts of Amelia trying to hit on him now. No, she wasn't like that. She knew he was dating Ruby, then... What could it be?

“I saw Ruby hanging out with another guy, yesterday.” Amelia spat, and released a deep breath. Sam looked at her, and furrowed his brows as if questioning her.

“... What?”

“Yeah...”

“Are you implying she's... _what_?”

“Cheating on you, of course.”

“How can you be so sure?” The Winchester even frowned.

“I saw her kissing _him_ ,” she even poked at her own lips. “On the lips.” Then she sighed, leaning back against her chair, crossing her arms. “Look, I'm mostly letting you know because I care about you, Sam...” Amelia sees Sam running fingers through his hair, then supporting his forehead on his right palm. She can get Sam knew about this deep inside, there is some sadness, and disappointment on his features.

“I know,” yeah, he knew Amelia was a good friend.

“I just don't think it's fair, you don't deserve this,” she added later, tilting her head to the side just a little. “Have one eye open when it comes about her, and you'll realize I'm not lying.”

“I didn't say you were, Amelia.” Sam gave her his usual puppy dog eyes.

She blinked, and felt herself melting. Damn Winchester. “I know you didn't, but I don't want you to think that this is me, trying to destroy the relationship you have with her out of jealousy or whatever” Amelia sighed, narrowing her eyes. “Some people do that, right? Awful people...”

Sam chuckles softly, Amelia was so cute. “It's ok, don't worry. I'll check that out myself now that you let me know, and I will have an eye open. As soon I catch her, she will have to hear me out...” The Winchester reached a hand to touch one of Amelia's, and he smiled at her. The girl tried not to blush at that. “Thanks for letting me know.”

Amelia smiled right back at him. “No problem.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Mike... Let me ask you something...” The younger twin asked the drummer, and Mike gazed back at him. Gesturing as if waiting for the blond to talk. “You have been kinda moody since yesterday, is there something wrong?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Are you going to continue insisting?” Yeah... Michael was, indeed, moody. “I'm fine.” He said, sitting behind the drums, ready to start practicing. Only that Nick was now right in front of him, gazing down at the eldest. “Now what?”

“Nothing... I was just wondering if it had to do with my brother, and the fact he has been particularly interested on that one fan.”

Michael snorted, trying not to grin too wide. What does he have to do to ignore Nick now? He thought.

“Since, you know, just recently Luce let me know you two were sharing some kind of relationship. With no attachments and stuff, but it is still something, right?” The blond teased Mike a little, and Michael had to stand up from his spot, only to approach the twin. He stood in front of Nick so closely, that the younger male could almost feel the older breathing over his skin.

“You know, if you are implying I am jealous of Lucifer and that guy, you're wrong.” Michael squinted his eyes at him, and grinned at Nick, gazing down at his lips teasingly, then back at his blue eyes. He was so alike Lucifer after all, and who hasn't fantasized about owning both twins before? “Our relationship is just like you said, it isn't _serious_ , just casual.”

Nick snorted, narrowing his eyes at Mike as well. “I've never seen you behaving this way in all the years we've been together. And then again, this's the first time in which Lucifer seems serious about something. About _someone_.” More teasing, and Michael was over the twin. “If he ends up dating Castiel, what you two had will be over.” That's what Nick believes, and the mere comment about it made Michael squint his eyes slightly.

Nick could tell he didn't like hearing about that.

“I could turn this around, you know? Are _you_ jealous?”

“What do you mean?” Now Nick was the prey. Hilarious.

“I don't know, after all the foreplay between you and your brother... Let's remember it also happens when we are not on stage.” Mike half smirked. “Or maybe jealous about me, because I'm hanging with Lucifer? Who knows... After all, you are asking this to me, directly.”

“I'm not-”

“I wouldn't mind, you know?” And he was now cornering him against a wall. Nick can't step back any further. “You're his _twin_. I would be lying if I said I never thought of getting my hands on you.”

“Mike...” Poor blond, he isn't sure how to escape from this situation. It was all his fault, obviously. He should have stayed quiet.

But Michael just teased Nick a little, standing that close only to make him shut up, and then just pulled away. Nick felt he could breathe again, and Michael was going back to his practicing session behind the drums. “Don't bother me again with the same crap, Nick.” He had a glimpse of the blond, before starting playing the drums.

The twin just rolled his eyes, and got out of there, leaving the drummer alone for now.

 

* * *

 

 

In a couple of swings, Lucifer and Gabriel talked about stuff, about the next concert, and even about Castiel. Gabe just couldn't hide his curiosity towards the guy Lucifer decided to pay attention. It was funny.

“Are you planning on taking him with us to the next concert?” Gabriel wiggled his brows playfully, and Lucifer released a breath of a laugh.

“I haven't thought about it, I might invite him... Who knows if he will accept.” Luce was glancing at the ground, his shoes playing with the dirt under them.

“You think his boyfriend will object?” The bassist chuckles. “That guy is so screwed...”

“What do you mean?”

“It's you, Luci... That guy was almost drooling the night you took him to your room.” He turned his face to look at Luke. “I bet Castiel will dump his boyfriend as soon he realizes you're being serious with him. I mean,” he chuckles, “you still insist to flirt with him, and you are going slow. “

“Maybe that guy is a good man, the fact of us being famous doesn't mean we can get whoever we want.”

“Noup, but you're a nice guy, too. One of the best.” And how to explain that it was easy for people to fall for Lucifer's charms? Gabriel didn't want to sound that obvious. “Just saying, you deserve having that guy if that's what you want.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, smiling at Gabe. “How cute is that?” He reached a hand to pull the swing Gabriel was using, closer, and the bassists almost fell. Lucifer chuckled and threw an arm around his shoulders, just as he used to do when they were younger.

“You're embarrassing me, Luci...” He was blushing, of course. A cute frown on his brows even. “People will stare at us.”

“Let them stare,” rebellious little Devil.

“How did things went for you two yesterday?” He asked later, referring to that date Lucifer had with Cass.

“It was nice, fun...” He smiles. “He showed me some pictures, then we talked for a while.” Lucifer remembers the moment when Castiel felt uncomfortable about having to talk about family, a brother or a sister maybe, and he wonders what could have happened to him. Well, they have time to know more about each other, he thought.

“When are you gonna see him again?”

“Soon, I hope. He knows how to find me, I invited him to come over the hotel we're staying whenever he felt like it.” Takes a moment, “I might send him a text message later just to tease him a little bit.”

“You troll.”

“No more than you.” Winked an eye at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel had invited Sam and Dean for dinner that night, and he was just trying to cook something nice in the kitchen. He isn't used to this, but when he tries, things turn out well. At least the food was edible.  
Dean sometimes complained about it, mostly for the sake of teasing Castiel, but Sam was always polite, saying it was great.

The younger Winchester arrived the place earlier, and even helped Cass with the food. Castiel appreciated that a lot actually.

“Is something wrong?” That was Castiel.

“Hm?” Sam looked at him, and blinked. He knows he wasn't having a good day, but he thought it wasn't showing. “Oh... I was just thinking about something.”

“You know you can talk to me, Sam...”

“I know,” Sam smiled slightly. Then his expression saddened. “Amelia told me Ruby is cheating on me.”

Straight to the point, alright.

Castiel blinked, and wasn't sure how to comment at that at first.

“And are you sure it is as she says?”

“I've got to check it out, of course. But I trust her, she isn't a bad person, and Ruby... I don't know, but I think I saw this coming.” The Winchester dropped the knife that he was using to cut some veggies, and placed both hands on the counter, finding support as he released a tired breath. “She was behaving strange lately...”

“I'm sorry, Sam...” Was the only thing Castiel could say, if only he knew of a way to cheer him up.

“You know, you should-” But Sam was forced to shut up as soon as his older brother made himself clear he arrived the place, and Castiel couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

Poor little Castiel believes this was a good thing if Dean tried to be on time to have dinner with his brother and boyfriend, of course.

“Why the long face, Sammy?” Said the eldest Winchester, as he approached to greet his boyfriend with a kiss on the lips. Castiel's smile at some point hurts Dean deep within.

“Just concerned about something,” Sam didn't feel like sharing the whole Ruby thing when he believes Dean has been doing his own stuff somewhere else, besides, Dean rarely shares anything with him about Cass. But anyway... “I might need to have an eye on Ruby.”

“She's cheating on ya, isn't she?” Dean was quick to guess, the 'I told you so' look clear on his face.

Sam didn't say anything, and Castiel was trying to finish dinner, telling Sam he could handle it alone if he wanted to sit down or whatever.

“Alright, we need a drink.” Dean said later, and dragged Sam with him to the couch. The eldest tried to cheer his brother up, even when it was a little odd talking shit about someone else when he himself was cheating on Castiel with Crowley. But Sam was Sam, and he hates watching his little brother dealing with this stuff. He didn't deserve it, he has been always one of those faithful guys...

And then the mere realization made him think of Castiel.

Dean watched his boyfriend working in the kitchen, and he felt his heart sink a little bit more. Castiel didn't deserve this either, but damn the temptation that came with Crowley...

He knows he has tried before to stop the whole thing with his lover, but then he just didn't have the strength to do so.

But if Castiel finds out about it... What then? Would Dean allow Castiel to leave his side?

Perhaps he thinks Castiel would forgive him, he was that sweet...

It's so unfair.

Dean had to think of himself as disgusting. Period.

 

That night, after dinner, Dean behaved more sweet than usual around Castiel. Call it the guilt he was feeling inside, call it fear... But he didn't want to lose him.

He has told Crowley already that what they had, wasn't serious. What _they_ had.

Castiel was his, he wasn't going to give up on him.

No way.

 

* * *

 

 

_The image isn't clear, but the voice that called Castiel wasn't that different from Castiel's own voice. There are laughs, and silly comments, Castiel seems to be happy, and the one beside him just as much as him._

“ _Do you remember when we were little?” The older man said, his face can't be seen, but he's sitting behind Castiel, his chin resting on Cass' shoulder. And Castiel smiles._

“ _That depends... What are you talking about?”_

_The guy behind him chuckled, and placed a soft kiss on Castiel's neck. “You were always trying to get away from home, no one could tell you what to do, not even me.”_

“ _Oh...” Castiel had to laugh at that, reaching a hand to the older man's face. “Yes... I was a little.. rebellious, wasn't I?”_

“ _You were also adorable.” Another smile, and then Castiel could feel this guy's arms around him, embracing him tenderly._

_Castiel cries._

_He doesn't know why he is crying, but the man behind him is still smiling, with his arms around him._

_Castiel shivers, he gazed down, and the arms around him are not there anymore._

 

And he wakes up, the tears still fresh in his eyes and cheeks, but Dean was still sleeping beside him, they were cuddling but the Winchester's arms didn't feel the same, he wasn't him.

“Oh, God...” Castiel was weeping, and he tried to hide his face with his palms. Why this dream again? Why Jimmy?

Why dreaming of his older twin?

And the tears couldn't stop rolling down his face, trembling and wishing his life could have been different. He missed him so much, why did he had to leave him?

The years haven't healed his broken heart yet, sometimes he just wished he was dead. That way things would be easier, he wouldn't have to suffer for his absence.

But things weren't like that, and he was gone.

“Cass?” Dean's sleepy voice called out softly, “are you okay?”

But Castiel didn't answer back, he continued crying in silence, and Dean could tell what was going on. He sat up on the bed, and wrapped his arms around him. The Winchester placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, and Castiel shakes slightly, involuntarily. Dean doesn't let go anyway, he remains silent, and close to him. He tries to reassure his boyfriend...

“Shh...” he said softly, “everything will be alright.”

Castiel doubts it.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 

“ _Nick... Nick! Listen... You stay here, alright?” The eldest said to his younger twin, he had his hands cupping the other's cheeks... Nick was crying. “Shhh... Everything will be just fine, you will see.”_

“ _He'll hurt you, Luce,” the blond sobs, he can't help it. Lucifer and himself were little, maybe nine, ten years old each._

_Lucifer has been taking care of him since they were little, more after their mother had to be locked up in a mental institution, Perhaps she had some issues, but she never hurt her kids. She was basically the person Chuck cared the most, and right after they took her away from him, he started to drink. Shurley wasn't the best example of a father when drunk, and that meant Lucifer and Nick were in danger every once in a while right after their father returned from the bar, completely wasted._

_This was one of those nights, and usually Lucifer was the one stepping forward in order to protect Nick. He let his father release his frustrations on him if he had to, as long he didn't go after his brother. And Nick hated that, he hated it so much..._

“ _I'll be alright... I'm used to his hits,” Lucifer smiled at Nick, trying not to show himself weak before his twin. He had to believe in his own words so Nick would believe in him as well. “He doesn't punch me that hard, really.” These were also the times Lucifer lied, because he had to... He had to. “Stay here in our room, I'll try to calm him down.”_

“ _Luce, no... please” Nick tried to beg him to stay with him, but Lucifer just placed a kiss on his forehead, and left. He closed the door behind him, and Nick could hear his brother trying to talk with their father._

_Dad wasn't happy. He had consumed more than he should that night, and Nick clenched his eyes at the sound of the first hit. The tears rolled down his cheeks and all he wanted was to step outside of that room, and help his brother._

_Opening the door just slightly to make sure what his brother said was truth, he could see Lucifer on the floor, there was also some glass beside him, a broken plate he believes. Nick can see their father looking in the direction of his room, and that frightened him, Chuck then aimed to walk there to get a hold of Nick as well, but Lucifer was quick to hold onto one of his father's legs._

“ _No, father... please don't...” He begged, and at that he gained a kick on the face. Lucifer rolled on his side, panting, bleeding from his nose and lips. Lucifer had tears on his eyes, but he tried not to whine about the pain. At least their father's attention was on him again, and he had to feel relieved when Chuck just lifted him from the floor, and smashed him against the table._

_The older, drunk man, complained that it was all because of him and Nick. Chuck blamed his kids for losing his woman, it was their fault she got insane. He blamed them for his lack of inspiration when it came to work, when it came to write. Lucifer didn't know what to think, sometimes he believed that maybe his father was right, and that should be the result of psychological violence, not only physical._

_All Nick could do was cry, more at the sight of his brother looking at him, trying to smile to reassure him, at how he reached a finger to his lips to make him understand not to open his mouth, to be quiet, and then his usual wink..._

 

Nick was crying, panting, and his whole body was shivering.

Lucifer was beside him, he has been trying to wake him up for a couple of minutes now, but his brother was still trapped in this... _nightmare_.

“Nick, Nicky!” Lucifer slapped his twin's cheek, not too hard, and Nick was still calling for his brother. _Lucifer... Lucifer!_ “I'm here, I'm here, please wake up.” Lucifer was scared, he was about to shake him hard against the mattress, but then his brother opened his eyes in shock, and Lucifer could breathe again. “I'm here... I'm here” He repeated, with both hands on Nick's cheeks. He tried to put away those tears, and smiled to calm him down. “It was just a nightmare... Whatever it was, it wasn't real, little brother. I'm here.” He repeated.

“Luce...” Nick couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks, he reached both hands to his brother's face, and continued crying. If only he knew he was dreaming of what used to happen years ago, maybe it was a nightmare, yes, but that shit happened one way or the other, and everytime he was forced to remember, his whole world fell before him. “I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...” He cried, pulling his brother closer to him, making Lucifer to press his forehead against his brother's, and the look in his eyes was so sad... Nick could get that Lucifer didn't know what his brother meant by that.

He even remembers that the only time Lucifer fought their father back, was the day Chuck managed to hurt him. Lucifer wasn't there at that time, it wasn't possible. Thing is, Lucifer never dared to go against their father before because he always said Chuck was their _father_ , and that his behaviour was caused by the alcohol, that it wasn't totally _his_ fault. Lucifer always tried to help their father to stop drinking, but he never could. It all changed when he saw the dark bruise on Nick's face. He also remembers that was the day they left home, together.

Lucifer hugged his brother, wrapping his arms around him, Nick wrapped his around his brother as well, and the older twin tried to calm him down by caressing his back, he laid on his side on the bed, and pulled him closer. Nick was still shivering, but Lucifer didn't have to say anything to make him feel better, as long he was with him, beside him, Nick was already getting better. Interlacing his fingers in his brother's hair, brushing it and pulling it back gently, he knew that always soothed him... Poor Nick was covered in sweat.

Slowly, the younger's body relaxed, and being tired of crying as he was, Nick ended up falling sleep again, minutes later.

The eldest couldn't sleep much after that, he tried to stay awake in case Nick needed him again.

 

Next morning Lucifer made sure to get up, and go out to get something for breakfast. Nick was still sleeping, and he prefered it to be that way. Of course he passed by Gabe's room on his way out, and knocking at his door, the sleepy Trickster received him with his hair being a mess. Lucifer tried not to laugh too much at that.

“Can I ask you a favor? Watch over my little brother while I go get us some breakfast...?”

“What am I? His babysitter now?” Gabe squinted his eyes at Luke.

“Come on, Gabe... He had nightmares last night, I just don't want him to wake up, _if_ he wakes up, only to find out he's alone in there.” Lucifer grinned at Gabriel, reaching a hand to mess up even more with the younger's hair. Gabriel growled and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

“Whatever, fine... But since you're going out, bring me something, too. I'm hungry.”

“Of course you are,” the blond furrowed his eyes, amused, and then headed out. “Thanks, Gabe. I'll be right back.”

“Yeah, yeah...” He closed the door and went to get dressed with the first clothes he could find, so later he can go to the twins' room, and watch over Nick.

It was funny to see the bassist with his hair still being a mess, he basically didn't care for that, his task consisted to be there in case Nick woke up alone, he couldn't risk it by wasting time with silly things, besides, he can brush his hair once there or whatever.

He opened the door with the key Luke gave him, and closed it once inside. Gabe yawned once again, and sat down on a chair near Nick's bed. The blond was sleeping peacefully for now. Having to wait was boring, but oh well.

 

It has been days since the last time Lucifer saw Castiel, and next week it was supposed the band had to play another concert in Indiana. He hasn't dared to invite him yet, but today they were going out, so today it is.

In the meanwhile he waited for the things he ordered at the bakery, he pulled out his phone and started typing a text message to Castiel.

[You think your boyfriend would get jealous if I invite you to come with me to Indiana next weekend?] Lucifer grinned after clicking on send, and a minute later his phone buzzed. There was a reply.

[Indiana? For the concert, you mean?]

[Yes. Will I see you today? We can talk about it later ;)] Was Lucifer's reply to Cass' message, and it took him some minutes to be able to read a new reply.

In the time being he was paying for the stuff he bought, taking the bags the girl gave him, then heading out, and back to the hotel. On his way back his phone buzzed again, and he read the new text message. [You want me to go there, or... Should we met somewhere else?]

[Come if you want, then we can decide if we're going someplace else, or not.] He had to stop for a minute to type Cass a reply, of course, and then entered the hotel. Taking the elevator.

Castiel's reply came later, saying; [Okay. See you after lunch.], and Lucifer smiled.

Once back into his room, he found Gabriel laid back on this chair, sleeping. Alright, he couldn't make it, Lucifer thought, still he thought it was cute, and funny, watching them this tired, listening to them snoring and everything.

The Devil headed to the mini kitchen in the room, and left the bags in there. Then approached Gabriel, and snapped his fingers in front of him to see if he would wake up, and Gabriel almost falls from his chair.

“I didn't do it!” Lucifer isn't going to ask what he was dreaming about, but he lifted a brow. Gabriel soon realizes what was going on, and ran a hand over his face. “What did you bring me?”

“Hmm... You sure you deserve it?” Lucifer teased him, and pulled himself back, smirking.

The Trickster rolled his eyes, and got up. He just went to check on the things Lucifer brought by himself, and Lucifer chuckled. He obviously didn't care.

In the meanwhile Gabriel looked for something to eat, grabbing a couple of scones and a coffee, Lucifer was laying on the bed again, besides his brother, and throwing an arm around him. He would have breakfast as soon as his brother wakes up.

Gabriel returned to his side, and sat down at the end of the bed, making a mess with crumbs over the sheets, but again, Lucifer didn't care, he just looked at him, and at how the bassist looked at Nick, then back at the eldest's eyes, and lifted a brow.

“And here I was thinking you two were already grown ups.” The teasing, Gabriel even grins at this.

“We are never old enough to show up some affection, and support.” Lucifer even lifted both eyebrows, and smiled later.

“Blah blah blah...” He took another bite of his scone, and squinted at Lucifer. “Are you going to eat something?”

“As soon Nick wakes up. I'm not in a hurry.”

“Fine.” And then Gabriel decided to keep himself quiet, he ate and drank his coffee in silence, and then would leave back to his room. Just like that.

Lucifer believes he went back to sleep. It wouldn't be weird since it was still early.

When the younger twin woke up, he found himself with his brother's arms wrapped around him. He lifted his head a little only to notice Lucifer was awake. Nick leaned closer, his forehead pressed softly against the eldest's chin. “Good morning.” Nick yawned.

“You're awake... Feeling better?” Lucifer asked, running his fingers through his brother's hair.

Nick was sleepy, but he nodded.

“Want to talk about what happened?”

The younger denied, and Lucifer doesn't push it.

“Okay,” he sighed. “I've brought us some breakfast, so if you are hungry...”

“Yeah.” Nick sat up in the bed, and Lucifer mimicked his action.

Both twins had breakfast, and Lucifer told his brother that Castiel would show himself around after lunch. That made the younger grin a little, and then told Lucifer that he should go outside to give him his space. The eldest furrowed his brows amused at that, and told him he could stay. In fact, Lucifer wanted Nick to get to know Castiel a little more, so the younger twin had to think about it. Perhaps he could stay for a little while, who knows.

 

Hours later, after the whole band decided to have lunch together, the twins decided to go back to their room. Gabriel said quite a few jokes, but Michael was quiet, more than usual, that grabbed Lucifer's attention.

On their way back, when Nick was stepping inside their room, Lucifer was closing the door behind him, and the wonder in his face was quite notorious.

“You okay?” Nick asked, lifting his eyebrows, looking back at his twin.

“Yes...” Not really. “Michael has been acting weird lately, I don't know...”

“I know, right?” The younger chuckles, and shrugged. “I tried asking him before if something was wrong with him, he said nothing was wrong, but oh, well...”

“He told you it was all fine in between us?” Because now Lucifer believes that maybe the eldest was angry with him. The thought of maybe Michael being jealous doesn't even cross his mind, obviously.

“Mike didn't say anything about you, so I suppose things are fine...?” Squinting his eyes, he approached his brother. “I mean, we talked, I thought that maybe it has something to do with you dealing the weird relationship you two had, right? Taking Cassie... But he denied it, so I don't know. Perhaps you should ask him yourself.”

“Hmm,” Luce lifted a brow, “it would be hilarious.” He wanted to laugh, looking somewhere else, biting his lower lip. One could suspect Lucifer was even a little annoyed at the idea of Michael being jealous. “I will talk to him alright, soon.” He will have to listen to him alright, in case things gets weird.

“Castiel should arrive shortly, right?”

“Yes, he... wait,” his phone was buzzing inside his pocket, he had to check for messages and there was Cass, telling him he was on his way. “There he is, he's currently on his way here. Great.”

“Should I go, should I stay...?” Nick teases.

“Stay, the three of us could go outside or something. Maybe he feels better with you around, you know, since the whole 'he has a boyfriend' thing...” He had to roll his eyes.

“Let's pretend it doesn't bother you.”

Lucifer always finds cute the way his brother teases him. The grin on those lips... “Just a little.”

“Alright, I might stay, but just for a little while, then I'll leave.”

“Where would you go?”

“I don't know, don't care. I bet Gabe can take me somewhere.”

Lucifer chuckles. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _You'll call later, right? Remember you must tell me everything.”_ Balthazar said on the other side of the line, and Castiel almost chuckles.

“Yes, I...” Making sure he was taking the right way, he turned left in the next corner, and now he can see the Hotel Lucifer was staying with the band. “I must go now, will call you later.” Balthazar said goodbye and both hang up. There were a few people around, it wasn't weird when some fans just tend to be around in case they're lucky. Saving his phone inside his jean's pocket, Castiel tries to get inside the Hotel. The doorkeeper asks him for his name, Castiel basically tell him why he was there and his name, and the man let him go inside, he even told him the required information to find Lucifer's room, and Castiel appreciated it.

Now, he waits for the elevator. Once inside he chooses the floor, and the thing moves.

Castiel is nervous all of the sudden, and has to take a deep breath.

Still he can't believe it, all this, how was it possible for him to be this lucky? Getting along with Lucifer? And why was he enjoying all the adrenaline that came with it? He was anxious alright, mostly because Lucifer said he was going to try to convince him to like _him_ , and lure him into be with him. But was he going to accept this in the end?

Was he willing to let Dean go?

He isn't sure about it, but something tells him he should continue with all of this.

The elevator stops, the doors slid open, and he steps outside.

And since the band shared the same floor, different rooms, it wasn't weird to step on someone else. Like, another member of the band. Maybe Gabriel, or even Michael.

By some reason Michael gives him the chills, and maybe that was because the man was too serious sometimes. He wondered if he had the weird situation to find him, if he would say something to him?

Last time he saw him, he seemed to be quite around Lucifer, maybe he doesn't like to see the same _fan_ , again, when the same drummer thought that he was a one night stand. Castiel releases a breath he didn't know was holding, and headed to room number 302.

When he turns around the corner, he managed to spot, from all the people, it had to be Michael.

Alright, he's got this.

He's got it. All he had to do was walk normally, and dare to greet him. Common courtesy, and besides, he's still Michael, he was part of the band he loved.

Why was he so nervous?!

“Uhm... Hi.” He tried, alright. Great, Castiel.

But Michael locked gazes with him, squinted his eyes slightly, and then tried to ignore him.

Rude.

 _Alright... Maybe he's having a bad day, it happens to all of us... Right?_ Castiel thought to himself, trying not to feel ashamed.

He continued talking, lowering his gaze. Number 302 was almost there, too bad it was just beside 301, which it seemed to be Michael's room.

Dammit.

When Castiel wanted to realize, Michael was getting himself on the way. Castiel was practically forced to stop, and look up to him. Just a little bit.

“Hmm... Castiel, right?” Michael furrowed his brows at the younger guy, curving one of the corners of his lips.

“I, uhh... Yes.” He blinks, and there was that adorable frown on his brows that Lucifer seemed to like so much. “Lucifer, uhm... He invited me, he-”

“Oh, I don't doubt that.” The eldest was getting closer, and Castiel isn't sure why the drummer was looking at him that way. Michael didn't seem angry, maybe curious? “I still don't get it,” he added later, as he gave one step closer, making Castiel to step back.

Castiel can't go back any further, and his back hits the wall. Michael was cornering him, and that got him even more nervous.

“W-What... don't you get?” And the fan tried to play along his comment, though all he wanted was to spot Lucifer.

“Lucifer... What is _that_ he sees in you,”he replied, and Castiel swallows.

How should he answer to that? The drummer was leaning closer, and Castiel closed his eyes by instinct.

Michael smirks.

“Michael...” was the voice that made Castiel open his eyes again, and remember, like a human being, he needed to breathe.

Michael pulled himself back, and turned his face to look at Lucifer, who was standing by his door, with Nick right behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

That was really cute, seriously.

“Yes?” The eldest's voice is even playful.

“Please, Castiel, step inside.” Lucifer offered the younger man, and Castiel was quick to follow his command, like a little soldier. “Nick, invite him something, I will join you both in a minute,” he added later, and the twin nodded, waiting for Castiel.

Lucifer stays outside, still looking at Michael, and if Michael didn't know him better, the look the leader gave him had some defiance.

The door closes behind him, and he approaches Michael.

Michael still had that playful look on his green-ish eyes.

“What's wrong with you?” Lucifer asks, trying not to get bothered by Michael's attitude, but it was getting hard with all this weird confusion.

And then, Michael was kind of pinning Lucifer against the wall, only that Lucifer was stubborn enough to make the eldest realize he was being serious, and the one ending pinned against a wall, is the drummer. “Nothing...?”

“Don't lie to me.” And oh, their faces are this close to each other, it makes Michael want to bite on his own lower lip, only that he doesn't, and the look in his eyes is also serious now.

“Don't you have to go to your room, and attend this one _fan_?” The eldest rolled his eyes, and pushed Lucifer away from him, not roughly, but with enough force to make a point. That he wanted to leave. “Leave me alone.”

“You were scaring him.” Lucifer looks at him, frowning, watching the eldest walking away.

“I wasn't, I was just curious.” He looked back at the leader of the band, and winked an eye at him.

“This is not over, Michael... We have to talk.”

“Sure sure... Whenever you want.” And he was taking the corner, disappearing from the blond's sight.

Lucifer had to frown, and take a deep breath. Soon after that, he was returning to his room.

 

Castiel and Nick were inside, drinking beer. The younger was mostly smiling and looking at the younger twin, thinking the blonds were really alike. He's even scared to get to confuse them sometime in the future, _if_ there is a future with him still around them.

“Don't pay attention to Mike, he can be weird sometimes.” Nick was telling Castiel, just when Lucifer was stepping inside. Castiel gazed at Lucifer, and stood up from the chair he was taking a seat. “Everything ok?” He asked his brother later, Lucifer just shrugged, and nodded.

“Yes, don't worry. I wanted to talk to him about what we were talking earlier, but it will have to be later.” He gazed down at Cass, and smiled at him. “Please, get comfortable.”

Castiel has no idea of what these two were talking about before, obviously, and that makes him curious. For now, he just returned to his chair, and looked up at the twins, and at how their gazes found each other.

It was even hot, the younger thought.

Yeah, he must be in Heaven right now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luce & Nick's father wasn't the best daddy :'D...  
> I needed Chuck to be a real dick for this story lol. I'm so, so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were good so far, at least Nick was smiling and everything again, and whatever dream he had in the morning, apparently forgotten.

Lucifer was playing video games with Castiel, the blond insisted, and the other had to agree. They were laughing, Castiel trying not to lose in some race as Lucifer talked to him in order to make him lose his focus. Castiel was good at that game, but having Lucifer telling him things like how _cute_ he looked when he smiled, had him blushing, and losing the game.

“You cheated!”

“How? I was just stating a fact.” Lucifer squinted his eyes in amusement, biting his lower lip. “Should I ask my little brother for an opinion on this?”

Castiel wanted the Earth to swallow him whole.

“Nick, you saw what was happening, right? He said I cheated. ME. That's not possible!” And the Devil chuckles.

“Are you implying my brother is a sore loser, Cassie?” That was Nick, obviously.

“That's exactly what am I saying.” Two against one, great.

“Hey!”

“I'm sorry, Luce. You should have flirted with him right after ending the race.”

“It was just a comment that came out spontaneously, I did not plan it.” Luce trying to cover for his flirting , hilarious. He can see his brother with an amused grin on his lips.

Nick actually enjoyed a lot seeing his brother like this. It has been a while since Lucifer smiled like that, and he believes Lucifer was being truly honest when he said he saw something peculiar in this one fan.

“Will you look at him, Nick?” Lucifer dragged Castiel closer soon after leaving the joystick on the couch. “Just look at him. Castiel, smile for him.” He ordered, with his palms on the other's cheeks, making him look funny instead. Castiel was blushing when Lucifer turned his face in the direction of his twin.

“W-What?”

Nick laughs. “Luce, and you complained about Michael saying he was scaring him. What are you doing to poor Cassie now?”

“Nothing,” he replied, lowering his palms from Cass' face. “Maybe I should keep for myself the cute things Castiel does.” Lucifer looked up at Nick, teasingly. “What if you end up stealing him from me?”

“You know, I... I am still here.” Castiel said, though no one, not Nick, nor Lucifer, cared about that.

“I would never... Unless he asked me to. Like ' _Please, Nick... I got tired of Lucifer, he's such a creep. Take me with you!_ '”

“How dare you?!”

“...”

More laughs.

Castiel was still blushing though, poor guy. Give him a break, he still had a boyfriend, right? Though Castiel can't deny he liked this whole thing anyway, I mean, having these two flirting with you, even in the case it were a joke, was awesome.

And then the two guitarists were glancing at him, and he wasn't sure of what to say next.

Nick as well thought he had spent more time than he had planned, and commented he should go. Lucifer rolled his eyes, and Cass told him to stay a while longer.

The younger twin thought it was another opportunity to tease the younger man.

“It's because Luce scares you, right? You're afraid he jumps on you as soon I step out of our room.”

“No, I... I just-”

“Yes, I bet it's that.” Lucifer had to follow the teasing, and Castiel was denying. It was so cute... “And he isn't wrong, look at that blush? I'd eat him if I could.”

“Yeah... I should go.” Nick contined, opening the door.

“Please, Nick, _go_. By all means.” Chuckles.

Thing is, Nick decided to leave anyway, for sure. He wanted to leave his brother alone with that guy if he liked him so much. Don't they say; Two is good, three is a crowd...?

Castiel felt cornered all of the sudden when he saw himself alone in the room, with Lucifer. He knows the two were just fooling around but... He still feels nervous when he finds himself alone with the Devil.

It makes his heart beat faster, and he can't help it.

Lucifer was looking at his _prey_ , and he lifted a brow, curious about the younger guy's reaction. Castiel wasn't talking, maybe looking for something to say, there was nothing in his mind but the fantasy of maybe picturing Lucifer leaning closer, even if for just a little whisper against his ear.

God, he really needed to keep it together... but it was so _hard_.

Pun intended.

And then the blond was laughing softly as he stood from his spot on the couch. “Want to go outside? Maybe we can sneak out without other fans following us.”

“Uhh... No. I saw quite a few before, who knows if they are gone.”

“Good, let's stay then.” Headed to the mini bar, only to grab a beer. He didn't offer one to Castiel only because he can see the younger man still had one between his hands. “Let's talk about what I mentioned to you before in the text messages...”

“Oh... Yes,” he furrowed his brows with curiosity.

“So... Would you come with me if I asked you to?” He sat down on the couch beside Castiel, again. Sips from his beer.

“It would be an honor,” was his almost, quick answer, and Luke had to smile at that.

“Great, then it's decided.” Chuckles, “it will be for a couple of days, I promise i'll take good care of you, so your people won't get worried.”

“Because they would believe it,” Castiel's turn to tease.

“Oh... is that you trying to play with me?”

“Just saying, Sam believes you are too wild sometimes. Being a rock star and all that...” A little grin on his lips.

“Well,” he leaned closer, “If you don't come back to them, they will realize I kidnapped you, and they would have to _accept_ it. Dean would have to learn how to live without you as well.”

“Hmm,” Castiel squinted his eyes. Lucifer dares to reach a hand to lift Cass' chin a little, and grin. The younger male felt butterflies doing somersaults inside his stomach.

“I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want, just to make myself clear.” The eldest commented, since being with him when Cass' people wouldn't be there to check out on him, maybe Castiel could think Lucifer could take it as a chance to jump over him or something. “Dealing my reputation and such...” He laughs softly, lowering his hand. “I just want to spend more time around you, before I have to go.”

And then realization struck Castiel. Lucifer has been in town more time than he should. The band is requested in other places, and that's just logical. It made his heart sink a little, that's for sure. Castiel didn't want Lucifer to go.

So he says nothing, his silence was enough to make Lucifer realize the mere fact made the Angel of Thursday, sad.

“I will come back though, not sure when, but I _will_.” He tried to reassure him, smiling a little.

Castiel smiled back, but he isn't sure of what to feel. There's fear, and sorrow...

_I don't want you to go._

Without even realizing it, Castiel was leaning closer, and resting his forehead against Lucifer's shoulder.

Lucifer took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. He doesn't say anything, but he brushed his lips against Castiel's hair, placing a little, and warm kiss there.

 

* * *

 

The younger twin was in Gabe's room, until they decided to go out and play pool, in a bar not too far away from there. Wearing hats and stuff so people wouldn't recognize them so easily.

It was Gabriel's turn, and he was preparing his cue, when Nick began to talk again.

“You should've seen Luce, the way he looked at Castiel...”

“Oh, I know... I still don't understand how that guy didn't jump on Luci yet.” Striking the ball, he pulled himself back.

“He must be fighting himself or something,” Nick smiled a little, thinking about Castiel. “That makes him cute though, I understand why my brother looks at him that way...”

“What now, Nicko?” Gabriel wiggled his brows up and down, teasing the blond as he smirks. “Are you gonna say you like him, too?”

“Not saying that, but...” Maybe.

“Gee... Now I'm wondering if should go and stalk this _Castiel_ as well, maybe we can all end up in a big orgy with him.”

“Gabriel...” The blond almost facepalmed himself at that comment. The Trickster laughs.

“Not trying to insult anyone here, but since I don't know that guy's tastes... What if he's one of those feisty fans that wouldn't mind jumping all of us together?”

Nick thought Gabe had a point, it makes him chuckle actually. “I'm not sure about Mike, though...” The blond ran a hand through his hair, remembering what happened earlier.

“What about him?” Gabe was leaning casually against the pool table, watching Nick preparing himself to strike the ball.

“Luce said he was going to talk to him one of these days, thing is that Mikey is behaving strange lately.”

Gabriel laughs, rolling his eyes. “All this things, happening so fast...” At least his issue involving Lucifer was solved, for now. It didn't mean it was _over_ but, yeah... Gabriel couldn't help still the way Luke made him feel. Even gazing at Nick, sometimes he thinks of Lucifer. If only he could forget about him _that_ way...

It was the Trickster's turn again, and since his next move was bad, and I mean, really _bad_ , he had to complain. A cute frown in his brows, and Nick was laughing. “Want me to teach you how to hit the ball properly?” The blond teased, and Gabe snorted. “You were never that good in this game.”

“That sounds dirty,” smirks, “would you?” Returning the teasing, like the best.

Thing was, that Nick accepted the challenge.

Soon he was walking towards Gabriel, and standing behind him, he tried to show him a better posture.

Gabriel soon realized they were close... Too close.

The playful smile soon changed into a more serious expression, and as the blond talked softly to him, and as he feels Nick's touch in his right hand, when he was still holding the cue, he thought he was going to forget how to inhale air.

 _You gotta be kiddin' me_ , Gabriel thought to himself, this couldn't be happening to him. Then again, why just _now_ he was noticing Nick? They have been friends for years, but just now...

This is wrong. And stupid. And _reckless_.

Nick would never look at him _that_ way anyway. Less now.

And then there's the fact that maybe he was looking at Nick, and thinking of Lucifer...

“I need a drink.” Gabriel spat all of the sudden, and Nick removed himself from his side.

“We could ask for a drink, why not?”

That couldn't end well.

 

* * *

 

Castiel couldn't take his eyes off Lucifer, he was playing the acoustic guitar, and he was playing for him.

For _him_.

Lucifer had his eyes closed, his fingers played the chords with stunning skill, and Castiel had to debate mentally most of the time about where his eyes should be laid on? Watching the blond's hands was delightful, but then the Devil's expression as he played the song... so beautiful.

Right now he was basically playing a cover, _Nothing Else Matters_ from Metallica. Castiel knew how much Lucifer liked that band in particular, hell, he was even playing Metallica's version from _Whiskey In The Jar_ the night he met him personally.

And the song, well, Castiel knew the song, the lyrics, both could feel related to the feeling. Lucifer had that personality, and then Castiel, one could say he was like him on his own way.

Lucifer wasn't singing the lyrics, though he would sing some words in particular, and it looked as if he were dedicating these words to the Angel of Thursday.

Castiel wasn't sure how to react. But he stares, he stares at Lucifer as if he was the only thing that mattered in that moment. There was no one else, and he didn't care... But just _this_ moment.

And he realizes he can't... He just can't.

The Devil was now looking at him in the eyes, and there he was, showing his usual wink. His smile.

Castiel wanted to jump over him, because, really... Why did he have to be this way? Why did he have to flirt with him like this?

It's dangerous, because the young man if afraid to really fall for him.

Lucifer stopped playing and took a deep breath. He asked Castiel which song he would like to hear next, and the younger man told him he didn't care, whatever Lucifer chooses would be fine for him, he just wanted to hear him playing, hear him singing...

The Devil had to take a moment to think which song could be next, and then decided to play other covers. After all, sure, he makes music, but just like everybody else, he likes other people's work. When he's alone, he prefers to play songs from other bands, and if he can play his own version of these songs, even better.

After a while of just being in there, playing for Castiel, Cass told him it was late, and that he had to go. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and offered himself to walk him home, but Castiel thought that could be too much.

“Then how about you let me drive you? Fans won't jump us, I mean,” Lucifer grinned.

“I... don't want to cause you trouble. I can take a cab or... something.”

“Let me drive you. Besides, I would love to know where you live.” Furrowed his brows playfully. “You know, so I can stalk you properly,” he teased.

Castiel kind of blushed at that. “But-”

“I just need to ask Gabe for the keys.” Because Gabriel had rented a car to travel around town a few days ago, and Lucifer wasn't having a No for an answer.

So yeah, Castiel had to give up, and allow Lucifer to drive him home.

 

Gabriel wasn't around, but since Luke had a copy of Gabe's key room, he checked for the car's keys once inside, and luckily they were there.

They arrived Castiel's place rather quickly, and good for Lucifer, because the weather wasn't the best, and he could tell a storm was coming. Castiel invited him inside, of course, and Lucifer obviously didn't refuse.

“Let me offer you a drink, or something...” Cass said, closing the door behind him. Trying to be cool, I mean, Lucifer was standing on his floor. His house.

“It's ok, I don't want to be a bother.” Lucifer turned to look at him, since he was gazing around the place with curious eyes. “I'd rather have you showing me your room.”

And at the sound of that, he can see Castiel blushing, nervous, and even stuttering something he tried to say.

Lucifer chuckles.

“I swear the question came out innocently. I'm just curious about your room.”

But his room was embarrassing, Castiel wanted to say, there was probably pictures and posters about Lucifer and the band. He can even picture Lucifer laughing at that, so... “It's all messy, I'd rather not-”

“This way?” And Lucifer, just like that, decided to give himself the tour.

Castiel chased after him, only to see him stepping inside his room. Lucifer took his time to look around, the smile on his face as he sees more pictures of Castiel with this guy, Sam, and even _Dean_. There was a picture in particular that called his attention, it was Castiel with another guy, and he looked exactly the same... A _Twin_? Lucifer narrowed his eyes, but didn't ask about the picture, he supposed Castiel would talk about it, in time.

Then he could appreciate some of the love he had for the band, and there were other things as well, other bands, some of which Lucifer also liked.

“I like it,” was the first thing Luce said, and turned around to look at the younger man. “I don't think you have a mess here...”

“Uhm... but it is.” To Castiel's eyes, his room was a mess.

“You sure?” There was a slight grin on his lips, “for a moment I thought you were just scared to show me your room, thinking I would do something inappropriate, like jump you, maybe?”

“No, I... I wasn't... thinking about... that-” Castiel was blushing again, or maybe he just blushed some more when he saw Lucifer approaching him. The eldest was now in front of him, and he tried not to step back, but since he was just there against the wall, there wasn't much he could do.

“I told you before that I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want.” And Lucifer gazed down at him, reaching a hand to make his thumb delicately caress the other's chin, up his jaw, and he smiled.

Castiel swallowed, feeling his heart in his throat.

The Devil could have perfectly dared to lean closer, but he would be pushing things like that, and he wanted to be sure Castiel really wanted him to give a step forward. If he really wanted him to be daring, then he wouldn't have reacted like he did when he wanted to step inside his room.

Lucifer knows Castiel is insecure, and it was adorable, really.

“I should go,” he opted to say after a moment of just thinking what to do, the moment seemed to last longer, for Castiel at least.

Castiel blinks at the sound of these words, and nodded. He was daydreaming for a second, when reality hit him. Lucifer was leaving, and that frustrated him just the same.

He doesn't know what he wants, and this was really... _Really_... getting annoying.

“Will see you on friday, call me if anything,” Lucifer added later, as he walks towards the main door. Castiel right behind him, and when he opened the door to step outside, Lucifer was glancing at Cass one last time. “It will be fun.”

Cass had to smile at the last comment. “I'm looking forward to it.”

 

On his way out, when Lucifer was finally reaching the car Gabriel had rented, something called his attention. So as he took his place behind the wheel, his eyes were still settled over this couple.

Well, he didn't know how to call it, but since the guy behind the wheel in the other car looked a lot like Crowley, he had to pay attention.

Yes... It was Crowley, that he was sure. But who was the other guy?

The realization made Lucifer frown a bit when his memories made him recognize him... Wasn't that Castiel's supposed _boyfriend_? Dean?

His suspicions were confirmed when this guy headed to Cass' house.

Dean obviously didn't notice that someone was looking at him, that someone actually recognized him.

 _The little bastard is having an affair with Fergus_... Lucifer thought, and instead of feeling happy for this, he kind of got pissed. He felt bad for Castiel.

Starting the engine he finally decided to go back to the hotel. And as he drove off, the thought of fighting for Castiel crossed his mind.

Fighting for him in a more _daring_ level.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

The younger twin was tired, not because he has been working a lot or anything, but because last night, let's say he didn't get to sleep a lot. He yawned, and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that the bed wasn't located in the same spot, the one he remembered at least, and then he blinked. Ok. This wasn't his room, that much he realized a few seconds later.

Someone yawned, and an arm is now across his chest.

Ok. It seems he was also sleeping with someone, no, wait... it seems that he slept with someone. More if you take the fact he was naked under the covers. Was he _that_ drunk last night?

No.

And then it all came back to his mind at the sight of Gabriel beside him, sleeping.

 

* * *

5 hours earlier...

* * *

 

_Gabriel wouldn't stop drinking, he just took shot after shot. And sure, it was funny because the bassist wouldn't stop smiling and laughing and Nick thought it was cute._

“ _I think you should stop now, Gabe,” the eldest suggested, but the Trickster wouldn't have any of it._

“ _Nahh, relax!” He said, doing a gesture with a hand, so Nick would just quit that boring parent-like attitude, and took one last shot. Last, because then Nick was there, with a hand over his, asking him to stop._

“ _C'mon, buddy,” Nick said. And God, why did his voice have to be so soft, warm and nice? “Tomorrow you'll end up having a huge hangover.” And Gabe was now trying to avoid having to look directly at the blond. He sighed, and rested his head against his forearms on the counter._

“ _Yeah... maybe you're right, hot pants.”_

“ _Let's go back.” Nick offered, and since Gabriel was being a pain in the ass, he basically had to force him to go out with him, and back to the motel room._

_They were laughing when they arrived, probably because of some joke, Nick recalls it was about Lucifer and something he probably did when they were younger, and Gabriel wouldn't stop talking. The shorter man had an arm over the blond's shoulders, making it difficult for Nick to walk beside him, slightly bending over to match his height, but when they were finally inside the room, and next to Gabriel's bed, Nick dropped him in there._

“ _And then Luci thought Michael was the one messing with his guitar, but it was all because of me and my accident,” Gabriel said, rolling over the bed to look up at the ceiling. He laughed again, “I thought he was going to kill me, Nicko!”_

“ _Nah, he would never do that to you, dude...” Nick replied, returning to his side since he had to go and close the door. “C'mon, sit up. You can't stay like that, and you obviously can't sleep yet.”_

“ _Fine, geez... I should start calling you Daddy.” He had to obey though, and sat up in bed. Nick was standing before him, looking around as if wanting to do something, but he looked down at him. And he almost blushed because of that._

“ _Go on, do it. Maybe I could use that as an excuse to spank you for your bad behaviour sometimes.” And if Gabriel didn't blush before, he was probably as read as a tomato by now. Nick squinted his eyes, and found it weird when the bassist didn't reply right back to him with a smart comeback line. “Hmm... maybe you'd end up enjoying that way too much.” He said, teasing him._

_Nick was ready to turn around to prepare something for them to drink. Coffee. Only that he never reached the mini kitchen because Gabriel decided to take one of his wrists, and pull him down on the bed. The blond is caught off guard, and after falling on Gabe's bed, he saw he had the bassist crawling over him, straddling his legs with his own. “We should probably talk,” Gabriel said, and grinned at the blond._

_The blond was a bit confused, but as soon he felt his friend's fingers working on the buttons of his shirt, he thought it was better to stop him, so he took Gabriel's wrists with his hands, and Gabriel pouted in a childish way. “You're drunk, Gabe...”_

“ _I don't care.” He bites on his lower lip. “I want you. Like..._ Now _.”_

_And if it weren't because he knew Gabriel was drunk, Nick would have probably blushed at those words. He also believes that maybe Gabriel was looking at him, and thinking it was his brother...? “Ga-” But before he could speak again, Gabriel was now pressing his lips upon his. And he let him, somehow, in the confusion, and the fact Gabriel's lips felt so sweet and tender against his own, he allowed the kiss. He didn't kiss back though. “What's my... name?” The blond asks in a whisper, as soon the other lets him talk._

“ _What a stupid question,” Gabriel said, brushing his lips against the blond's chin. “Nick.”_

_Ok. Then he knows it's Nick but... “You'll regret this in the morning.”_

“ _What do you know?” The bassist pressed his lips against Nick's again for a kiss, and this time, after seconds of just brushing and giving soft, little pecks, Nick tried to kiss back._

_Maybe he was drunk as well._

_The blond kissed back, firmly, and Gabriel gasped against his mouth. And when he thought he had control over the twin, Nick was changing places and now was topping the candy man. He took off his shirt, and leaned closer to kiss him again. He knows it has been a while since he had some fun. Then again, this wasn't the same as having fun, because he knew Gabriel for years, and even when the alcohol was messing slightly with their choices, they didn't care. Nick can feel Gabriel is trying to escape from something that is bothering him, and maybe he can help... As long he doesn't get attached to him, right?_

“ _Friends with benefits, just for tonight.” Nick said, and Gabriel smirked a little. His reply to that was basically to put his hands on the blond's hips, pulling him closer so their groins could grind together. And both groaned because of that, and Gabriel even more when he felt the blond rocking his hips even harder against his._

_Nick didn't think in that moment if he should tell anyone about this, neither did Gabriel._

 

Now it all made sense.

The blond turned around to stare at Gabriel whom was snoring, and being lazy as he was, he doubted he would wake up anytime soon, so he tried to get up from the bed, and pick up his clothes from the floor. He wore his underwear and jeans, but decided to ignore having to wear his shirt since the room he shared with Lucifer was just there, a few steps away from Gabriel's room.

He turned to look at Gabe from over his shoulder once again before leaving, and seeing there was no signals of the bassist wanting to wake up, he left the room quietly.

He couldn't help but wonder if Gabriel would be okay after this peculiar event in their lives, he knows he doesn't regret a thing, he actually had a good time with him and all that, but... Well.

When he opened the door of his room, and stepped inside, he found out Lucifer was in there, and apparently awake since his brother was playing the acoustic guitar for himself. He closed the door behind him, and narrowed his eyes.

“Where were you? You know what time it is?” Lucifer asked, standing up from the bed to approach his brother, leaving the guitar aside. Nick knew it was five in the morning. “I heard Gabriel's room door closing... Were you with him?”

“... Yeah.” Nick tried hard not to blush. How not to, when you just show up, half naked and at this hour? He knows his brother would be quick to find out what happened, but...

“What happened?” Maybe Lucifer couldn't accept the fact, because his brother wasn't like that. And then again, Nick and Gabe sometimes spend time together at night and stuff. Like kids and their sleepovers.

“I slept with Gabe.”

 

* * *

 

It was almost six am in the morning, and Sam was in the kitchen preparing some coffee. He managed to sleep a few hours, enough to survive the day, he hopes. Thing is that he couldn't get much sleep, too many things going on in his head, and the fact he was stressed, and anxious, served a lot to keep him awake.

Ruby was constantly in his thoughts, and it has been like this since Amelia let him know that his girlfriend was cheating on him. He has been having doubts on his own, but having someone as well, coming to you to let you know about basically the same thing, makes his heart ache.

She was supposed to show up early today and she wasn't kidding.

The Winchester's phone then vibrated, letting him know he had a message, and it was the blonde telling him she was close to arrive, that if he was still sleeping, then to get his lazy ass out of bed. Sam replied almost instantly, and told her he was already awake, and waiting.

 

Ten minutes later she was there, and after knocking on his door, Sam received her.

Of course, Ruby was quick to smile at him and frown in that cute way of hers, before she reached a hand to his nape, and pulled him closer for a kiss on the lips. She tried to make it special, but Sam wasn't in the mood, obviously, and he stopped when he thought was best, slowly pulling back.

“Get in,” he said, and the blondie soon stepped inside. The door closing behind her right after.

“So, Sam... color me intrigued, I wasn't expecting a reply from you so fast,” she grinned, tilting her head to the side.

“And why is that?” Sam teased, placing his hands on his waist, “is not as if you've never seen me waking up early.”

“You have been studying too much lately, I thought you'd be tired,” the smile never leaving her lips.

“Yeah, well. I've been having trouble to sleep, what can I say?” for a moment there, Sam almost rolled his eyes, and shrugged.

“Oh, really?” Approaching him slowly, she casually leaned against the kitchen counter, “and why's that?”

“Call it anxiety.” The Winchester narrowed his hazel eyes, always staring at the blonde, and Ruby felt insecure all of the sudden. Sam could see her biting at her bottom lip, and then as if trying to push away her thoughts, she was smirking again. “Is there a special reason why you decided to come around today? At this hour, I mean...” Sam lifted a brow, and Ruby chuckles.

“Ouch. That kinda hurt me, Sammy,” she said, “I'm your girlfriend after all, remember? Or now I'm not allowed to visit you whenever I feel like it?” She teased. Sam just gazed at her for a moment, trying to pull himself back together.

Should he demand answers from her now? Or should he wait, and see if he could catch her in the act? “You know you can... I was just curious.” Catch her in the act it is then.

The blonde then closed the distance and wrapping her arms around the tall man's neck, she leaned in to kiss him. Sam allowed this for now, and kissed her back. His big hands on her waist, touching her sides. Maybe it was a good thing there was no one else in the house when Ruby had the habit to jump over Sam whenever she had a chance. Dean apparently spent the night somewhere else, he thought it could be at Cass' place, but he wasn't sure with all the ideas about maybe his brother cheating on his boyfriend, so... yeah. He didn't know.

Eventually, Ruby finds a way to lure her boyfriend to kiss her with need soon enough, she grinned against his lips while she felt one of his hands gripping her hair, and the rest is history.

 

* * *

 

“Can we talk about who was on _top_?”

“Luce...” Nick and his cute bitch-face. He thought his brother would react differently once he told him about the whole situation, but Lucifer seemed to be curious instead. He heard everything the younger said with extreme interest, and just decided to comment as soon his brother was done explaining. Nick didn't expect Lucifer's first question to be like _that_.  
Then again, the younger didn't tell him things with detail, so...

“I bet you were in control, you _dog_ ,” Lucifer narrowed his eyes and grinned.

“It's not funny,” the younger sat down on the bed, and looked up at his brother. “I don't even know if he's gonna regret it in the morning, I mean... He was drunk,” he sighed, and ran a hand over his hair, “we both were, but he was... well... in need of affection?” Lucifer sat down beside his twin, and then laid himself back on the mattress. “For a moment I thought he was confusing me with you,” Nick added.

“Nicky, Nicky... Please don't tell me you're dealing with self-steem issues...”

“It's not that, but... you know, Gabriel seemed to have feelings for you, so...”

Lucifer gazed at him, and sighed. “Let's pretend for a moment that Gabriel is looking at you this time, and not me. What would you do now? Taking the fact you told me you weren't like _that_ anymore, having one night stands and all that, does it mean you're interested in him?”

“That's... not like that,” and he felt bad about it. “I made myself clear before going any further, and I think Gabe listened...”

“Hmm...” The eldest seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then gazed at his brother. Nick turned his face towards him, and gazed down at his brother. “Let's hope so then.”

The younger twin narrowed his eyes, thinking more and more about the matter, concerned. “I might need to talk to him later anyway, just in case.”

“Or let it pass, and see how he reacts.” Lucifer reached a hand to Nick's closest wrist, and his fingers playfully caressed it. The younger couldn't help but gaze down at his brother's fingers. “You said you made yourself clear, isn't that right? It could get you, and him, in a very uncomfortable situation if you talk about it again. Depending the way the subject comes up, then maybe you both could talk, or... if you notice Gabe behaves differently around you from now on...” Luke smiled slightly, lifting a brow, “he tends to get jealous, right? If he starts showing signs of jealousy because of you, then that could be the cue for you to talk to him.”

Nick nodded once, and sighed. He laid back as well to be beside his brother. “I'm tired...” He said, and closed his eyes. In the end, he didn't sleep that much.

“Sleep. It's still early,” the older twin replied. He was also tired as well, maybe more than Nick since Lucifer couldn't close an eye until he saw his brother coming back to the room. Now that he was here, he could as well try to rest.

The twins got comfortable on the bed and, together, tried to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

Friday night, and Castiel was already there beside the twins. Michael and Gabriel were taking some of their stuff to the private bus, and every now and then Gabriel gazed at them. He mostly had this amused look on his eyes when he looked at Castiel, the boy, even when he was smiling and trying to help Lucifer and Nick regarding some things, he could tell he was anxious, and nervous.

“Let me help you with this,” Castiel said, wanting to take one of the bags.

“It's ok, don't worry,” that was Nick, smiling at their guest. Thinking how cute Castiel was when he blinked in confusion. He was quick to get a hold of the bag before Cass did, and winked an eye at him.

Castiel looked even cuter when he blushed.

“Come on, little Thursday. Climb in.” Lucifer, coming out of the motel as he was carrying one of his guitars and a backpack, was walking towards them. Reaching Cass' side, this one walks beside him and is actually the first one in getting into the bus. Lucifer climbs in after him, and then Nick follows. Then Gabriel, then Michael.

On their way to the airport, Lucifer picked a seat beside Castiel. The fan looked at him and smiled. Lucifer was wearing his earphones, and Cass could tell he was listening to music, probably one of the bands he liked. The lead guitarist grinned, and pulled them out, and that was obviously because he prefered to talk to his guest, than to distract himself with music.

“Everything good?” Lucifer asked, narrowing his eyes at the younger man.

“Y-yes...” And well, here we go again. Stuttering already, Castiel wanted to punch himself on the face. More when he saw his idol smiling at him as if he knew he was nervous.

Lowering his face, Castiel used the common excuse to look outside of the window so he doesn't have to look at the blond on the face.

The eldest didn't say much after that, he just smiled a little, and laid back on the seat. His eyes were set on Castiel for a little while though, as if being mesmerized because he was there, and besides... How to resist looking at him when Lucifer had the crush he had towards the little one?

Castiel felt those icy blues over him, and when he looked back, he knew he was right. The blush on the younger's face made the Devil chuckle.

“Damn you're cute...”

Castiel blushed even more after hearing that.

 

Arriving the airport half an hour later, the band headed to take their flight. A private jet was going to take them, so they didn't have to wait for anyone. The band manager and a few more people joined them, and after getting all ready, they jumped in. Lucifer could tell Castiel was a little bit nervous, and he wondered if he was afraid of flying?

He still climbed in, and soon was taking a seat, Lucifer followed him and, again, sat down beside him. He even helped him with the belt, thing that made Nick, whom was sitting at the other side of Lucifer, smirk.

“It's good, I've got this.”

“You heard the man, Luce. He got this.” Nick teased. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“You're okay?” Asked the eldest, and Castiel looked at him. Hesitantly nodded. “It seems to me you are a little... nervous.”

“It's just that I, uhm... I've never flown before.” Nibbling on his bottom lip, Castiel tried not to sound so scared. He looked up at Lucifer then, and the blond was smiling. He thought he was going to forget how to breathe, when he felt the Devil's fingers on his chin. Lucifer caressed his cheek, and he was so close...

“Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you, little one.”

“Do we even have parachutes in case of emergency?” That was Nick.

Castiel froze.

Lucifer wanted to hurt his little brother.

“Do we...?” Castiel seemed concerned about the subject now.

“Of course we have. Nick is...” Lucifer glanced at the younger blond, Nick was grinning amused, looking back at him. “He's just being an ass.”

“Hey!”

“Shut up. You're scaring him.” The eldest was having none of it!

“Parachutes are scarce tho',” Gabriel, apparently, decided to join the conversation. Little troll he was.

“Can you both just shut up?” And this was the leader, losing his patience.

“I want to help.” Michael? Yeah, Lucifer knew he wanted to do everything but help.

“Go back to your seats, dammit!” Lucifer even threatened to get up to kick their asses, but it didn't happen. Not only because the others calmed down and went back to their seats, but because as well, Castiel dared to reach a hand to get a hold of Lucifer's arm. And besides, the captain was already saying they needed to stay in their seats in the takeoff.

Lucifer calmed down, and in order to make Castiel feel better, he reached for the other's hand. Holding it tenderly, caressing the fingers with his thumb gently. And well... Castiel Novak felt dizzy. Too many emotions at once, fear, anxiety, and then the stupid butterflies inside his stomach mixed with slight arousal because Lucifer was touching him, he could feel how cold his touch was compared to his. He had to close his eyes when the vibrations of the plane's turbines reached him.

Without thinking, Castiel was clinging to Lucifer. His forehead against the eldest's shoulder, and the blond gazed down at him. His free hand reached the dark hair, and he kissed Cass' head. His nose nuzzling his hair, he tries to be as close as possible to reassure him.

And Castiel had the urge to hug him... But he contained himself from doing so.

The flight was going to take an hour or so, but half an hour later Castiel started to feel like throwing up. “I... I need to go to the bathroom,” he said.

“Want me to go with you?” Lucifer, always concerned. He was unfastening his own belt, and getting up. And apparently the younger didn't mind, because he clung to him, and Lucifer made sure to follow him, paying attention in case the other fell or something.

When they reached the small cabin that it was supposed to be the bathroom, Castiel stepped in, and Lucifer waited outside. The blond narrowed his eyes and gazed around, Nick was distracted in his seat, and Gabriel joined him a minute later. Michael was sleeping, with a hat over his face.

Lucifer doesn't hear anything, but Castiel was there, already throwing cold water over his face, his palms massaging his skin, trying to get a hold of himself.

He let out a deep sigh, and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt like dizzy, but he wasn't throwing up. The water seems to be helping him then, at least he was focused on something else than just being quiet in his seat, and just thinking about _how much more until landing?_

“Want me to get you a pill or something for the airsickness?” Lucifer said from the other side of the door.

“N-no... it's... it's ok.”

“You sure?” Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and reached a hand to the door handle. “Can I go inside?”

Castiel blushed. And somehow, panicked. But before he could say anything, Lucifer was already opening the door, and getting inside. He even turned around and supported himself on the small sink. “I-I'm okay. I just needed to wash my face.”

“Hmm,” Lucifer closed the door behind him, and smiled at Castiel's cute, and almost unnoticeable reddish color on his cheeks. He walked towards him, and leaning casually against the same sink, he stared at the boy's damp hair. “Feeling better then?”

“Yeah...” Blinking a couple of times, he tries again to look somewhere else. Making it obvious that being alone with Lucifer, made him nervous.

“We'll arrive soon, you just need to focus your attention on something else.” A soft grin formed on his lips, and Lucifer was leaning closer.

“I... I'm not sure how to do that...”

“Want me to help you with that?”

When the younger looked up, Lucifer was practically cornering him against the sink. He took a deep breath, and narrowed his eyes, blushing madly now. “I-I...” Lucifer didn't seem to be listening this time, he just leaned closer, getting to brush his lips against one of his cheeks. “L-Lucifer...”

“Calm down,” the eldest purred softly in a whisper. “I'm just helping you here... _Right_?” He even dares to tease him with a little grin. His hands soon were in Cass' hips.

And he didn't know what to say, Castiel closed his eyes and threw his head back when the blond was now daring to kiss his jaw, and he thought he was trapped in some vivid dream. A vivid wet dream. “ _Shit_...” The word escaped his lips without noticing, but how was he supposed to calm down, when Lucifer was placing soft kisses along his neck and shoulder?

“If you don't want me to make a move on you,” Lucifer said at first, softly pressing his body towards the younger male, “tell me to _stop_.”

Fuck _him_ and everyone else.

Castiel was shaking, trembling. His knees were failing him, and if he didn't find better support, he was going to fall. That's why his fingers fisted on Lucifer's shirt, gripping his shoulders, saying; “I... _can't_.”

“Why?” The question came out as teasing. After all, Lucifer was doing a good job to distract Castiel with the way his lips moved on his skin. He pulled softly his head back, and now he dared to brush them against Castiel's trembling ones. “It's just _one_ word.”

The bastard.

Castiel was panting, opening his eyes a little just to gaze down at Lucifer's lips. And _God_ how he craved their touch. Why wouldn't Lucifer just get over with it? _Fuck, just close the distance and kiss me_ , Castiel thought.

_Just kiss me._

But Lucifer is not closing the distance. Someone arrest this man.

_Just do it._

Nope.

_ Fuck. _

“Damn you...” Was that really Castiel?

Lucifer chuckles.

He finally closed the distance, and that's how Castiel felt those soft lips over his.

It was something gentle, and soft, and sweet...

Castiel panted softly, and parted his lips open even before Lucifer poked the tip of his tongue against them for permission. The lead guitarist obviously didn't waste the opportunity, he pushed his face closer, and intensified the kiss. Slipping his tongue inside his mouth, finding Castiel's soon enough, which he caressed with his own.

And it was something he was taking the time to taste. It has been weeks since the first time the thought of kissing Castiel crossed his mind, so obviously a gasp came out while they kissed. Probably it was Castiel, or Lucifer. They weren't sure.

Castiel was sure he gasped though, when Lucifer lowered his hands to grope his ass, and pull him up, making him sit on the sink, with his legs around his waist. “Fuck...” Castiel panted, he wanted to cry. In fact, there were tears on his eyes, and Lucifer gently kissed them off.

“You've no idea how much I _want_ you,” Lucifer purred, the heat in his bulge, pressing slightly against Castiel's. “Oh...” He smirked against his lips, “you're hard.”

“S-shut up.” Castiel didn't know how to shut down the red on his face. He can also feel that Lucifer was aroused as well. Lucifer rocked his hips against his, and Castiel gasped, his fists clenching in the blond's shirt.

They didn't know how much time has passed, but Lucifer wouldn't have cared if it weren't because Gabriel was outside, knocking at the door.

“We're landing, bro, c'mon.”

Lucifer cursed under his breath, and Castiel soon was telling him to stop. “Stop.... stop, please,” he said. He probably got scared because of that, Lucifer was sure he wasn't going to tell him to stop if it weren't because of Gabe.

He leaned closer to kiss Cass' cheek, and then pulled back. “I'll wait for you on the seats,” he let him know, winking an eye at him, heading outside right after.

As soon Lucifer left the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Castiel closed his eyes hard. He was so embarrassed, and so aroused. How in hell was he supposed to get out like _this_?

Ok, he needed to calm down. _Stop thinking, stop thinking about it_ , he thought, he needed it to go down.

 

Meanwhile, Lucifer was again taking his place beside his twin, and Nick was quick to notice the hard on in his pants.

“Dude,” the squint in his eyes, and the blush on his cheeks made Lucifer think his brother was hilarious, and cute.

“What?”

“ _What?_ ” Like, for real. You serious, Luke? “What happened?”

“ _Castiel_ happened.”

Alright.

 

In the end, Castiel ended up taking off one of the shirts he had, and used it as an excuse to cover up the area between his legs. When he returned to his seat, he saw Lucifer there, talking to Nick. Nick was slightly blushing, and scolding Lucifer for what it seemed.

Good times.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Gabe was the bottom. -lol-  
> Sorry the delay in updating, I've been busy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, an update????  
> Here, a 8k chapter, enjoy.  
> Angst, and some more angst.  
>  ~~IPromiseThisWillHaveAHappyEndingPeople(?)~~

* * *

   
They eventually reached the desired hotel and since Castiel just came along with them, Lucifer decided to make him stay in the room he always shared with his twin. The room had two king-sized beds anyway. The funny part of this was that Castiel didn't know that usually the twins slept together in the same bed, so the poor boy couldn't help but think, over and over again, if he was going to end up in a bed with one of the twins, or not. Castiel takes a deep breath and tries to think in something else. He gazed around the room, now that he was alone and just waiting for the twins to come back. Something about checking a few things before going to sleep, they've said, and since they all had dinner already, there wasn't much else to do. The concert was tomorrow night. The guy knows that Lucifer and the others would be mostly testing things tomorrow, just to check if everything is in order, the instruments, the sounds and probably more.

The mental picture of Lucifer singing makes him shiver, though right now what makes him lose his breath is the memory of the Devil's tongue slipping inside his mouth.

Castiel was blushing hard by the time Lucifer came back with Nick. Nick stepped inside the room first, while Lucifer stood behind, by the door discussing a few things with Gabriel. The Trickster nodded and teased the eldest with a grin before heading back to his own room.

“I'm sleeping with Cassie,” the younger twin had said, obviously trying to tease his brother. Lucifer was closing the door behind him when the sound of those words reached his ears, and he lifted his brows while an amused snort made its way through his nose.

“You wish. I invited him, he's sleeping with me.”

And Castiel couldn't feel more embarrassed in that moment, he wasn't sure if they were being serious, or just fooling around. He opted to believe it was all just a joke, it was the most reasonable thing after all, so he tried to form a smile on his lips. His gaze is set on the floor, and Nick is soon in front of him. He reaches a hand to the younger's chin, and forces Castiel to look into his eyes. The blond is smiling in this playful manner. “That smile on your lips makes me wonder,” Nick started saying, “are you happy at the idea of getting to sleep on the same bed with my brother?”

“W-What?” The blush on the dark haired guy. Castiel blinked and looked at Nick with obvious confusion in eyes. “N-no, I... I mean-”

“Ain't you a little perv?” Nick kept pushing it, and that only earned a laugh from Lucifer.

“Let him be, Nick.” The eldest gazed down at Castiel then, “it's obvious he took it for what it was. A _joke_.” Nick stepped back with a playful grin while Lucifer approached the closest bed. Castiel just looked at them, still with that cute blush on his face. “Take this bed, little Thursday. You can sleep here,” the leader of the band, said, and Castiel nodded at the suggestion. Soon he was sitting on the bed, and staring at the other twin that had just laid back on the other bed.

“I'm so tired...” Nick said out of nowhere, closing his eyes.

“Tomorrow is going to be a long day,” Lucifer commented, and the other had to groan in disapproval. It makes the Devil, and Castiel, chuckle.

“I can barely wait,” that was Castiel. “I really want to see you two on stage again.”

Lucifer has to turn his face to look at his guest, and narrowing his eyes he says with a smile; “You look better now.” This made the younger male in the room to look at him, and tilt his head slightly to one side in question. “I mean, after the whole flight thing.” Meaning that the guy was scared before, but now, once in the safety of their room, he seemed to go back to normal, of course. Yet, the comment only makes Castiel blush again, his eyes trying to look somewhere else, and Lucifer believes this only brought back the memory about them in the small restroom. He then looks at Castiel, and can't help but grin at him.

Nick was tired as he was saying before, the poor blond didn't even take his clothes off, he just closed his eyes and soon after he was roaming the land of dreams. There was an awkward silence in the room afterwards, Lucifer tries not to push it, but he can't help it, his eyes were most of the time glued to Castiel and whatever he was doing. Well, the guy was now mostly taking his time inside the bathroom to change his clothes and wear something more comfortable if he was going to lay down and sleep. Brushed his teeth alongside other things, and opened the door, ready to go back to the room.

Lucifer was outside, waiting for him. The moment he felt the door cracking open he didn't waste time, he just reached a hand, sliding the fingers in between the door and doorframe, and as soon he sees Castiel on the other side, looking up at him and stepping back as if not being sure of what was going on. Lucifer gave a step forward, got inside, and closed the door behind him.

Castiel didn't have time to react, when he wanted to be aware of the situation, Lucifer was leaning closer to press his lips upon his. A sudden, yet cute gasp escaped the younger male's lips. The Devil's arms were quickly wrapping around the boy's waist, making Cass' hands find support on Lucifer's strong arms. Fingers getting to cover part of the tattoos that were around.

“W-...wait,” Castiel tries to say, even when his voice was betraying him and making it obvious that the least he wanted, was for Lucifer to _stop_. Good thing was that Lucifer was okay to behave a little rebellious right now, and instead of pulling back, he just pressed his lips _harder_. And Castiel parted his lips open as if his life was depending on it. A soft groan, and a impatient growl. The younger man's hands soon were gripping the blond hair that belonged to Lucifer, and they can't stop. Castiel continued stepping back, with the Devil practically forcing him to do that, until his back hit the wall. And his body trembles, his hands are shaking and Castiel thinks his knees are going to betray him just as how it happened with his voice before. He sighs, the sensations are overwhelming, and his heart was beating so fast it's almost uncomfortable. “Lu... cifer...!”

Lucifer hears the little one panting against his mouth, and then he tries to talk. Weakly, _needy_. “I can't...” He pants, kissing Castiel again, his hands reaching lower to grope at the younger man's ass. Castiel gasps against his mouth, Lucifer can feel not only he was _hard_. How not to? The sexual tension that has been building up since that little moment in the private jet's bathroom was now thick as _fuck_. “All I could think about since that moment I kissed you, was in kissing you again, and _again_ ,” the blond says, “Oh, _God_ , I need you...” Lucifer's lips are now brushing against Castiel's left ear, “I want you so bad... it's driving me insane.”

“I...” Castiel feels so numb, so weak trapped between the older man's arms and the wall, it's even hard to breathe. “I-I can't... I... this is not... right. This is- oh, _God_ -!” the younger exclaimed at the saesation of teeth marking the skin right below his ear. His fingers clenching on the Devil's black t-shirt, and all he wants to do is find _release_. But he can't, he won't, he-

“ _He_ doesn't deserve you, Castiel,” Lucifer says, pulling back a little to gaze down at the dark haired man's face. The lust he saw in there made him want to ravish him right there and then. “Give _me_ a chance,” it almost resembled a plea.

“What are you... talking about?” Was Lucifer talking about his boyfriend? “Dean?” And he's so confused.

“I'm sure you already know what I am talking about, deep inside,” the Devil said in a whisper. He doesn't say things clearly, but it's mostly because he doesn't want to be _him_ the one doing it. Give the younger a hint here and there, sure, but that's it. “Besides, I know you want me,” now he even dares to grin at the little one, pressing his hips slightly against Castiel's, he sees him closing his eyes and releasing a sudden moan. It was adorable looking at him right after trying to cover his mouth with a hand. “I can give you what you _need_ ,” he continued, lips tracing Castiel's neck, giving soft kisses.

And Castiel wanted to yell at him, he wanted to tell him ' _please, just take me, don't wait for my approval. Just do it_ ,' but he doesn't. Instead, he says, “too fast.”

“Hmm?” Lucifer hummed, wondering what the other was trying to say.

“You're going... too fast,” he clears up. 

Oh.

Lucifer then stops, and after pulling himself back a little, he presses his forehead against Castiel's. He closed his eyes and released a sigh. “Alright,” he begins to say, “but then... Does this mean you might give me a chance?” The question came out sweet, like a child that promises to behave as long as he gets a _reward_. The smile seemed to be hidden somewhere deep within the look in his eyes, and he only allows himself to smile when Castiel looked up at him with this... cute blush on his cheeks, and nodded once. It was subtle, like this one wasn't even sure of himself and his choices yet, but that was good enough for Lucifer. “Good,” the Devil says, “let's go slow then.”

Castiel couldn't help but smile when Lucifer smiled at him this way now. Maybe this was right, maybe it was meant to happen. Hell, he should be glad someone like Lucifer was actually looking at _him_. How many would kill to be in his shoes, right? In case this is all a game, he can always say he had a cool adventure with the Devil.

Yes... Balthazar is right. He can give this a chance, and hope for the best. Dean hasn't been the best boyfriend out there, and he knows that if he wasn't cheating on him right now, he probably already did in past. Even Sam has been trying to give him hints about it. Balthazar already spoke his thoughts about it, so yeah...

He was lost in his thoughts, when Lucifer's slightly colder hand took his, and dragged him with him out of the bathroom. Turning the lights off, he guided him to his own bed. Castiel sat down on it, and Lucifer leaned closer to press his lips over the younger's forehead. His hands on Cass' cheeks, a caring gesture while his thumbs caressed his skin. “Sleep well,” the older would say softly, and Castiel nodded at it.

“You too,” was the reply, before watching Lucifer heading to the other bed, the one in which Nick was already sleeping. Castiel saw him lying down, and he tried not to blush when Lucifer wrapped an arm around Nick's waist, like he was _spooning_ his twin.

 _Fucking_ hell. That was _hot_. If just only he could be in between those tw--

No. He needs to focus. Focus, Castiel, _focus_!

Sleep. Right.

 _Sleep_.

 

Next morning, when Castiel opened his eyes, he could appreciate he had one of the twins gazing down at him. It kind of startled him at first, he wasn't sure which one of them was, but it didn't matter because the blond was quick to let him know anyway.

“My brother was wondering when were you going to wake up,” he said, and lifted a brow at Castiel. This one was sitting on the bed then, and couldn't help but yawn. “Luke will be right back, went to bring us something to eat.”

“Okay,” Castiel smiled at the younger twin, and Nick walked towards the exit of the room, saying he had something to talk about with Mike and Gabe, and Castiel understood. He nodded at the older male, and that's how he found himself alone in the room. Waiting for Lucifer.

Alright.

It didn't take him that long to come back, and when Lucifer entered the suite, Castiel got up from the bed. It was so sudden it also made Lucifer smile. “I see you were missing me,” he teased. The other blushed, but smiled back. The Devil approached him with a couple of paper bags and some coffee, and soon offered him to take one of the hot drinks.

“Thanks,” Castiel said, grabbing one of the coffee cases. It was still too hot, so he let it cool down a little bit, and put it on the small table near them. Lucifer was opening the bags and placed them over the table as well, he took a donut, but there were also muffins.

“Come on. Eat.” The blond would say, like an order. Castiel smiles some more. Lucifer made sure not to miss that. “I really like your smile.”

Obviously, the fanboy would turn a little shy after that. The pink on his cheeks would probably remain on them a little while longer if Lucifer continued behaving like this, he thought. Castiel stays quiet, but gives Luke a shy glance, or two. The blond chuckles at that, at Castiel's shyness.

All he wants now is to steal a kiss from him, but he doesn't dare. Not yet. Too soon, he thought. Cassie wanted to go slow, so he might as well wait. Maybe Castiel should be the one deciding that now, the next move should come from him, right?

Seems legit.

“I was planning to go visit someone today, before the concert. Would you want to come with me?”

“Uhh... sure. Why not?” In fact, it made Cassie happy with this. It means Lucifer wanted him close, no matter what. “Can I ask who is this person you want to visit?”

Lucifer narrowed his icy blue eyes, and sighed. At first seemed to hesitate to tell him, but hell, he has just invited him to come with him, I mean... “My mother.”

And Castiel opened his eyes a bit more, he wasn't sure what to think of this, he thought it was a sudden move. Lucifer's mother, that wasn't just a random friend or anything, it was his mom. “Are you sure you want me to... go with you?”

Lucifer chuckles, sips from his coffee later, and instead of looking at Castiel in the eye, he gazed down. Mostly looking at the coffee, or at the fingers holding it. “If I invited you, little Thursday, it's because I don't mind.”

“But... shouldn't you go with Nick?” Castiel is mostly concerned because he knows a little about their mother, it couldn't be helped. Journalists, interviewers, they just grab information from where they can, getting to know about the members of the band and write it down for the people, was just their job. There wasn't too much information though, only the essential about the twins' family. Mostly because they never talked that much about them. Their father never opened himself to talk, and their mother, well... Castiel knows she was in a mental institution. Thinking more about it, he remembers she was in this town, actually. Of course... He should have known.

“I suppose you already know that she is not _well_ , or at least, that she's in that asylum,” Lucifer said, refusing to look up to meet Castiel's gaze yet. “I can't go with Nick, not at the same time at least.”

“Why not?” Curiosity was hitting him hard now, that was for sure.

“It's... complicated.” Hard to explain right now, not in the mood either to explain with detail but... “Let's say she _forgot_ about me. We take turns to visit her, and she always thinks it's _Nick_.”

Castiel wasn't sure what to say to that, but it made him feel bad, _sad_. He knew about the asylum, but getting to know that Amara couldn't remember her son anymore, was harsh. “I... I'm sorry to know that, Lucifer,” was what he could come out with in the end.

“It's okay,” the Devil smiled. “So... you coming?” He then saw the boy nodding at him and agreeing, and he brought a hand to the dark hair to mess it up a little bit more than it already was. Castiel chuckles a little, and so does Lucifer. “Good.”

 

* * *

 

“ _I'm hungry, mom,” a little Nick would say to the beautiful woman that was his mother. Being a little annoying even, with his arms around her shoulders, and nudging his nose against her dark brown locks. The blond loved the perfume in her hair. Like wild flowers, and honey._

“ _Luke, can you please help your brother with his breakfast?” The woman would ask the older twin for his help, since she was busy working in the garden. Pulling out some weeds that were starting to annoy her. Even trying to get rid of some insects by spraying something she prepared herself._

_Lucifer wasn't that far away from there, and at his mother's call, he approached to help her. “Come on, Nick. Wait for me in the kitchen, I'll be right behind you,” he said. Nick pulled back, Amara had an arm around the younger, and kissed his cheek before the kid did as told. Lucifer didn't go straight away with Nick because he wanted to ask something to his mother. Amara could tell, so she stopped doing what she was doing._

“ _Is something bugging you, honey?” She asked with a smile, throwing an arm around his waist to pull him closer. She chuckles, and Lucifer wrapped an arm around her neck, smiling too._

“ _I think dad doesn't want me to continue studying music,” his voice came out soft, and even sad._

“ _Why do you say that?” Amara furrowed her brows amused, and snorts. “He isn't paying for your classes anyway.”_

“ _I don't know...”_

 _If there was something that bothered Lucifer, was that he really wanted his father's approval. He liked music, and talking about it around Nick, that he wanted to become a musician in the future, didn't please Charles. It didn't please him because he wanted his sons to be lawyers, or something as relevant,_ important _as that. Amara used to be there always anyway, for her kids, for her beautiful twins. She always encouraged Lucifer to do what he wanted to do, to go after his dreams, reason why she was quick to put her little Devil in a music school. Nick wasn't so into it at first, but since she took Lucifer there, she also asked Nick if he wanted to go, and the twins being as close as they were, he obviously agreed._

_Thing is that now Lucifer is depressed by the serious looks, the cold gazes his father sent his way sometimes, and he isn't sure what to do. Amara, in the other hand, wasn't planning to allow this behaviour in her husband._

“ _Don't worry, baby, he'll get used to it with time.” Giving her son a little kiss on the cheek, she returned her attention to the garden. There weren't bugs in there, but she acted like there was. “I might need to find something else, something stronger to get rid of the little pests...”_

_The kid only looked at the plants, he couldn't understand, Maybe there was something his mother could see, but not him. “Would you want my help with this later, mom?”_

“ _No, dear. It's fine. Go help your brother, I'll try to join you both later, okay?” A little, soft spank on Luke's behind, and the kid was laughing, and going back inside the house. Where he would find an impatient Nick._

Lucifer _..._

_He thought his mother was calling him back then, but she was looking straight at her plants. Her brown eyes looked so lost, lost somewhere, a place he didn't know, or could ever imagine._

… _Lucifer..._

 

“Lucifer?”

Coming back to reality, he realized Castiel was trying to call his attention, so he gazed back at him and, still a little bit lost, he tried to smile at him. “I'm sorry, I got lost in my mind for a second. You were saying?”

“We are here,” Castiel pointed out, both were standing in front of the mental institution after following Lucifer's directions. It took an hour or so, but they were finally there. Lucifer obviously let Nick know that he was going to visit their mother, and that he was going to take Castiel with him. Nick didn't mind, and told his brother that he was going to make sure Gabe and Mike could practice with him in the meanwhile.

Right.

“Good,” Lucifer took a deep breath then, and continued walking towards the entrance. He was silent until they reached the elevator, and that was when Lucifer decided to speak again. “Pretend I'm Nick, little Thursday,” the blond would say, making Castiel look at him with obvious curiosity reflected.

“... Nick? You mean like, you want me to call you _Nick_?” He even lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Yes... It's better that way. In case you need to call my attention at least.”

Lucifer doesn't give many explanations, but Castiel decides to do as asked. Alright... so he had to use the name of his twin. He obviously wondered why he had to do that, but he didn't question Lucifer about it, not now at least.

On the way towards Lucifer's mother's room, and after getting a ID pass, Lucifer guides Castiel with him. The elevator brought them to the third floor. The floor was empty from personnel at sight, but they would need the nurse in charge of that floor to let them go visit Amara in her room, of course, so Lucifer, knowing the way, directed his steps towards the nurse room, and there was a nurse Luke haven't seen before. It didn't matter anyway, he had the pass, and after telling the guy to grant him access, the guy goes with them.

“So... She's your mother,” the nurse wasn't aware who Lucifer was, or his fame, and that was okay by him. “She has been behaving better lately, that's what my partners say at least. I just got transferred here.”

“I can tell,” Lucifer said, biting his lower lip. “How long have you been around?”

“A week,” was the reply. The guy smiled and all, he seemed nice. Castiel was following them, and was mostly walking right after Lucifer, by his the other side. He doesn't dare to open his mouth, he was mostly there to support Luke, so he didn't want to be annoying or anything. When they reached the desired room, Lucifer waits for the nurse to open the door and give them the green light. “Amara, you have visitors...”

She was there, looking outside the window, holding her hands together as if she was cold. The woman was dressed with the usual white clothes, her hair looked pretty anyway, but the sadness in her face made her look so different. Amara turned her head slowly to look at the entrance of her room, and there she saw her boy. “Nick.. you brought a friend?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said, stepping inside the room, inviting Castiel to join him, and so Castiel did. The nurse left and gave them their space for now, in case he was needed they knew he was around anyway. “This is Castiel...”

“Oh...” She smiled and looked at the boy with a peculiar curiosity in her eyes, “is he an Angel?”

“Well...” Lucifer grinned at that, giving Cass a short glance, “you could say that.”

“His eyes are so blue,” she said, approaching him. Castiel stood quiet, not being sure of what to do.

“Thanks, ma'am. It is... a pleasure to meet you,” the boy said. Lucifer smiled, and tried to call his mother's attention towards him again. Castiel saw him opening his arms to wrap them around her, Amara hugged back, almost with doubts.

“How have you been, mom?” Lucifer asks, his voice so soft and gentle it caused goosebumps to the other male in the room. “I missed you.”

“I knew you were coming,” she said, almost interrupting her son. Lucifer knew best, that there was no use of asking her how she could know that when there was no way for her to know.

“That's good,” the Devil sighs, rubbing his mother's back with a hand. Amara pulled back later and approached the window. Crossed her arms. Frowned her brows a little.

“ _He_ told me...” Lucifer knows who was this ' _he_ ' she was talking about, but it was all part of her mind tricks. “This room can be so cold, Nicky...”

Lucifer checked on the temperature, and it was fine, but still. “I will ask them to fix that later.”

“I can't go out... I have to stay here as well,” she turned around to face her son then. “I finally understand it, Nick.” And now Lucifer doesn't know what is she talking about with that. He only steps closer to rub her arms with his palms.

“What do you mean, mom?” He asked. Castiel always watching them, keeping his mouth closed. “One day you will get out of here, and come back with us.”

“No... I must stay here. It's a mission. God given.” She said, turning around again, now even looking at Castiel. Maybe it was a mistake bringing Castiel here, Lucifer totally forgot that he had an angel name, after all. The dark haired man looked at her, and blinks confused. “You... he sent you here to check on me, right?”

“I...uhh...” Castiel looked up at Lucifer, as if asking for direction, and Lucifer soon was bringing both of his hands to Amara's face, he makes her look at him and forget about Castiel for now.

“No, mom... I brought him here. He's my _friend_ , remember?”

Amara denied with her face, tears started rolling down her cheeks. “The end is near, Nick... _He_ told me.”

“Mom... no,” Lucifer even tried to smile, but there is a huge sadness behind his icy blues.

“You're right... I'm not going to let that happen. But I must stay here...” Lucifer hugged her one more time, and pressed his lips against her forehead while she continued mumbling nonsense. “I must find him... I must stop it. I can't lose you.”

“You won't lose me, mother.” He shushed her calmly, “I'm here.”

She continued sobbing silently against Lucifer's chest, her arms around him. Lucifer was used to see this, but for Castiel it was obviously something new, something sad. They stood there with Amara for a while, until it was time to go, and when Castiel thought the scene couldn't be sadder, the nurse was back to change that.

It wasn't completely his fault, he was new, and still didn't have the time to read all the files, Lucifer supposed. But he entered the room and Amara began to cling to him.

“Don't go... don't leave me here all alone.” She said, “I'm scared... scared of them... of _Him_.” Again, she was referring to God, not to the nurse in this case. And Lucifer tried to calm her down, telling her he was going to come back to see her like always.

And then the nurse called Lucifer by his _name_ , since that was the name he gave before, and Amara looked at the blond with a completely different look. It was horrible, and Lucifer couldn't bear it. The hate in her brown eyes, the fear. All kind of feelings... except _love_.

“No, mom. It's Nick.” Lucifer said, gritting his teeth, giving a murder glance at the nurse. The guy didn't know what was happening, and neither did Castiel. Castiel stepped back when, all of the sudden, she tried to attack Lucifer with her nails. Lucifer knowing this was coming, he was quick to trap her, holding her with his arms strongly wrapped around her, she managed to turn around and screamed. Yelled and kicked. Letting her body drop even to go to her knees since Lucifer wasn't letting go, and the nurse entered the room to help calm her down, calling for assistance, using the radio he had.

“You _Devil_! You took my child! You murdered my child!” She yelled with tears in her eyes, Lucifer clenched his eyes and tried to hum a song against her ear, something she used to sing to him when he was scared. It used to calm her down as well, but not in this situation. “Let go of me, _Satan_! OH, _God_ , help me! Help me, please!”

Castiel didn't realize he was against the wall, paralized. Not out of fear, but the shock of it. Watching Lucifer like this, at how he seemed to try to fight the emotions that wanted to flow through him, made Castiel feel like crying. He watched how a couple more nurses entered the room, and as soon they could immobilize amara on her bed, one of them injected her with a sedative. It had to be strong because it didn't take much time for her to finally calm down and fall asleep. She continued blaming and saying things till the last minute, but it was all over when her muscles relaxed, and her eyes were finally closed.

Lucifer tried not to look at the new nurse in the eye, and the others were soon asking him what had happened? Lucifer simple said the new guy had used his name, and walked out of the room, one of the old nurses remained in the room just to make sure everything was in order, while the others invited Castiel to go out as well. Castiel frowned annoyed with them, and ran after Lucifer, who was just walking away, trying to get the hell out of the hospital at least.

He didn't wait for the elevator, he took the stairs. Castiel continued chasing after him, until he managed to get a hold of one of his wrists from behind. It made Lucifer stop, and Castiel pulled him for a hug.

Lucifer's heart was beating so fast at that moment. Now having Castiel there, trying to make him feel better, it kind of forces him to calm down a little.

“I'm sorry... you were not supposed to see that,” the older said, and sighed. Hands trembling a little. He didn't have the strength to hug back, but he felt warm and safe with the other's arms around him, hugging him tight. “I'm sorry.”

“It wasn't your fault... please stop saying that,” came the other's reply. “It's ok...” He finally can sense Lucifer's arms trying to move, and hug him back. “It's ok,” he repeated. Over, and over again. Until Lucifer could feel a little better at least, and they could walk away from the building in peace.

They took a cab, and planned on going straight to the stadium where the concert would take place. Castiel had his hand on Lucifer's the entire time on their way there, he leaned closer and rested his head against one of his shoulders. Lucifer was quiet, but whatever Castiel did, it brought a smile to his lips.

It was a peaceful ride, and when they arrived at the stadium, there were fans everywhere, already trying to run over each other to get a better spot in the line. Lucifer obviously let his manager know that he was there, so they could make sure bodyguards were around to make it easier for him and Castiel, to get inside.

Once all of this was out of the way, Gabriel wanted to smack Lucifer on the face.

“Do you know what time is it? Well? Do you, Luci?” The Trickster said, a little annoyed. Michael and Nick had to stop what they were doing, and when Michael stood quiet in his spot, just waiting, Nick did the same as Gabriel.

Still with one of his guitars at hand, the blond approached and looked at his brother. He wasn't angry, but was curious. “You took longer than expected, Luce... How was mom?”

The Devil rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “There is a new nurse, the prick called me by my name, things got a little wild.”

“I'm gonna kill him...” Nick spat, wanting to kick something.

“Let's forget about that for now, give me that,” taking Nick's guitar, he approached Michael to share a few words with him. From the distance, Castiel can see the eldest of the group nodding at Lucifer, while Nick decided to stay close to him by now.

“So... Crazy day, huh?” Nick pats Cass' shoulder, and invites him to follow him. “Come, you can stay around while we practice and test a few things, then I guess Luce will tell you you can watch the concert from there,” he points towards the backstage, where there were even some other people that worked in organizing everything.

“Are you sure I can... stay there?” The boy says, even shy. It makes Nick furrow his brows a little in amusement. The guy couldn't be this cute.

“Yeah, you can. Best view of the house.” Nick's words make Castiel smile, that's for sure.

Lucifer returned minutes later with something for Castiel, placing a vip pass around his neck. “There.” He sees Castiel furrowing his brows in his usual cute way, and a soft smile coming to his mouth later. Softening his expression when he took it in between his fingers, and read what it said. “Now you can walk around without problems.” Winking an eye at him, he reached a hand to take one of Castiel's, and drag him with him. “Come.”

Castiel followed him, obviously. Obediently. He didn't know where Lucifer was taking him, but he didn't care. The sound testing was still going on since the others were working on it, Nick's voice even since he was trying the mics, all that was in the background, and it was part muffled when Lucifer took Castiel to a particular room with other instruments and stuff from the band, and closed the door. The leader wanted to make a move on Castiel, but he didn't dare now. Less after Castiel seeing that scene with his mother. So, he was a little nervous. Well, not _nervous_ , but insecure about _this_ , meaning whatever was going on in between Castiel and himself.

“I would like to dedicate a song to you at the end... but I don't want to do it if you're not sure about us really... going out together.” Dedicating a song meant not only giving a name in Lucifer's book, but also a last name for everyone to know. People that knew Castiel could use this to destroy whatever he had with his boyfriend in the end, and if Castiel wasn't really sure then...

Castiel can understand why Lucifer was saying this, he was being considerate. It makes his heart ache, because... damn... he really would want to give it a try. He really wanted, but he was messed up.

If only Castiel knew how messed up _Lucifer_ could be.

Thing was that Luke was here now, standing before him, with doubts everywhere. There was a moment in which he just stood there, silent, and gazing to their feet. Sometimes Castiel, sometimes Lucifer. Lucifer sure gazed every now and then to the younger man's lips, Castiel wasn't helping the Devil when he had this slight blush over his cheeks. “I... I just don'-” Lucifer was talking, but he was interrupted... By warm lips.

The Angel of Thursday decided to make a move it seems, and this time it was he the one leaning closer, closing the distance to kiss the other.

Lucifer closed his eyes, letting the sensation overwhelm him. He stays quiet due to Castiel's move was one of a soft kiss, a _shy_ kiss. A kiss that was over before it began, so to speak. And Lucifer let it be just as the other wanted, at least for now. He'd be surprised when he realized Castiel was softly pressing his lips again, against his own, and it makes the Devil open his mouth a little, and the other wrap his arms around his neck. One of Cass' hands behind Lucifer's neck, fingers interlacing with the short, blond hair.

They kissed for a little while, with no rush, just a kiss that the older took as Castiel saying _Yes_ , allowing the whole thing. Lucifer was smiling when Castiel pulled back, and the younger smiled back.

No one said a thing in that moment, and that's how Lucifer returned to join the band not so long after that.

 

By the time _Terrifying Weapon_ started the concert with a first song, the place was filled with people, with _fans_. Yelling and screaming. Lucifer and Nick were close to each other, like always, while Gabriel stood by the right side of the stage. The Devil is usually the one throwing his hands into the air, in the direction of their fans to make them sing with them, and they do, they always do. And Lucifer smiles, he could smile so brightly, that Castiel, watching him from the backstage, smiled as well.

It makes him believe that he was alright, that everything is fine.

It makes him believe that he's strong, that he can handle _everything_.

With the band, the people... With his _life_.

And Castiel feels like crying. For so... _so_ many things.

Lucifer indicated it was time for one of Castiel's favorite songs, and the saddest part was that _this_ particular song used to be his favorite because it was also a favorite from _Jimmy_. It was a slow song, calm, and peaceful. It was an amazing song, and the lyrics could be so deep, that caused him goosebumps. Every _single_ time.

Soft, and slowly, he sang the lyrics at the same time Lucifer did, his right hand was playing with his black t-shirt, a finger slipping through a little hole... and he reminded he had brought with him the shirt from his deceased twin. The t-shirt was old, had a couple of holes, but Castiel didn't care.

He _obviously_ didn't care.

There were tears in his eyes when Lucifer turned his face slightly only to look at him, and obviously that from the distance, he couldn't know Castiel was crying. But Lucifer was smiling at him, and it makes Castiel smile at him the same way.

He threw a flying kiss to him even, and Lucifer pressed his lips together, trying to hide a rebel blush that threatened to appear on his face. It would be so embarrassing, he was even afraid to forget the lyrics because of that, even when all of the songs he has written, were encoded into his own DNA. There was no way Lucifer could forget... But that's how he felt. What Castiel makes him _feel_.

 _I don't deserve him_. Was what Castiel thought minutes after that. He didn't deserve _Lucifer_.

There was still a trace of his tears on his cheeks, they dried there because he didn't have the need to drag them away himself. No one was watching, so who cares, right? Still, it felt a little uncomfortable on his skin, and that's why he ran his palms over his face to clean whatever was left on them.

His eyes were always on the singer, sometimes he watched Nick as well, but most of his focus was on Lucifer regarding everything that was happening between them.

Castiel didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want Lucifer to have to deal with someone like him, and besides... He still believes he shouldn't be doing this to Dean.

Being with Dean, even if it was true the fact his boyfriend was cheating on him, was the best for him.

Why? Because he still believed he should be punished.

Balthazar would be trying to scold him if he were here, Castiel thought. He has told him countless times that his brother's death wasn't his fault. But Castiel believed it _was_ , so that's why he thought he deserved to be punished, and be treated in a way that would make him feel _pain_.

Again, he didn't _deserve_ Lucifer. He repeated that in his mind, over and _over_ again.

Lucifer was better off _without_ him.

Lucifer would surely find someone else, someone _worthy_ , he thought.

Not _him_.

 

Time passed by, the band probably already perfomed like fifteen songs, and he realized the concert was reaching an end. And Castiel was kind of lost when Lucifer approached him. He didn't even realize he was there, in front of him, until his body formed this shadow that practically blinded him from the lights in the stage. He looked up, a little startled, and Lucifer chuckled.

“A couple more songs, and it will be over.” He leaned closer and stole a little peck out of Castiel's lips. “I'm going to dedicate something to you in a few minutes,” he added later, and then he had to stop talking.

Castiel's hands were over Luke's chest, and it resembled like he was trying to tell him that, to _stop_.

To stop... _Everything_.

“No,” he said.

Lucifer frowned, amused, and released this... nervous laugh. “No _what_?”

“We can't do this.” Castiel was trying not to cry then. “This... _Us_.”

Somehow, in between all that happiness Lucifer felt like _drowning_ , he believes he have missed a few words... because he couldn't have heard _right_. “... What?”

“I'm sorry... But we can't.” Castiel repeated.

“No,” Lucifer denied, refusing to the idea. “You said you would give me a chanc-”

“I have a _boyfriend_ , Lucifer!” Right, let's use Dean as an _excuse_. It was perfect now, let's go with that. “I can't, I... I-”

“That boyfriend of yours is cheating on you with someone _I_ know,” he said, trying not to get angry, trying not to yell at Castiel... but he was feeling awful right now. So awful... “You need to give me something _else_... Was it something I did? Because I coul-” Again, Castiel interrupted him.

“It isn't _you_... You don't understand!” Tears rolling down his cheeks again, “I'm sorry... P-Please, forgive me.”

“...” The Devil furrowed his brows a little, his face denying slowly as if not getting it. As if not wanting to accept it. This.

This was wrong. 

So wrong. But before he could dare to talk again, there was Nick, showing up from nowhere, and dragging him with him back to the stage.

Castiel stepped back, and Lucifer looked back at him from over his shoulder, he tried to shove Nick off at one moment, and when he turned around finally to give Castiel a better glance... He wasn't there anymore.

Not at sight, at least.

He was gone.

“What's wrong, Luce? C'mon... We have to finish this thing,” said Nick, just now paying attention to the fact Castiel wasn't anywhere in sight, and he wondered what could have happened. “Where's Cassie?”

Lucifer remained silent for a couple of minutes, even the audience was cheering, and when they thought something weird was going on, mostly because the band was kind of taking its time to come _back_ , Gabriel, like he was used to do in moments like this, began to fool around to distract the fans. He talked to them and even played a solo with his bass. Pretending the song he wanted to play just didn't want to come out, making part of the fans laugh, mostly because of the faces he made to make _them_ laugh. And the fans, being supportive as they are, and knowing Gabe was just playing with them, began to cheer up for the Trickster. Their clapping eventually made Gabriel to stop faking, and start playing the solo as it was meant to.

Nick tried to talk to Lucifer, but Lucifer waved him off, and tried to pull off some anger he had now inside, with his guitar. Approached Gabriel, and at first the sounds are the same, like if he was joining him. Gabe smiled... but then he stopped playing himself when the notes Lucifer began to pull off were too hardcore for his taste.

Hardcore... and then it was like the guitar was in pain.

A solo the fans just seemed to love.

 _Love_.

More when looking at the Devil's focus in his face, at how his fingers released that tension. Some fans, the hardcore ones, those who knew almost every little detail in Lucifer, knew that the Devil wasn't _fine_. They could see the pain, and that's why they began to cheer up for Lucifer with stronger screams and stuff.

Lucifer didn't care, he just continued playing the solo, until he slowed down and gave Michael the intro to start the next song.

And that's how they continued playing the remaining songs, which were only two more.

Lucifer wasn't planning to play a cover tonight, he was supposed to dedicate a song to Castiel at the end... But Castiel wasn't there now, or so he thought, and instead of going for the song he wanted, he aimed for something else.

Something different.

The band didn't realize something was going on until Lucifer began to play alone, mostly a hint for the band to know he was going to play a particular cover from the Guns N' Roses. A ballad. That song casually started with a guitar solo, and Lucifer just made it a bit longer. Improvized.

Nick then knew his brother wasn't alright, but he joined him as soon his twin gave him the lead to do so.

Then Gabriel joined, approcahing the twins, but giving them their space. Michael would only show up to make obvious which song they were perfoming now.

Lucifer could have used one of his songs, but he thought this was was just perfect, not only because it was obvious it was because of Castiel, but it also seemed he was playing it for _himself_.   
  


 _Talk to me softly_  
_There's something in your eyes_  
_Don't hang your head in sorrow_  
_And please don't cry_  
_I know how you feel inside I've_  
_I've been there before_  
_Somethin's changin' inside you  
_ _And don't you know_  
  


Lucifer sang, his voice softer than usual, his eyes even lost somewhere else. He wasn't looking at the fans.   
  


 _Don't you cry tonight_  
_I still love you baby_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_There's a heaven above you baby  
_ _And don't you cry tonight_    
  


Nick obviously joined his brother for the chorus, and then continued alone. It was better, not only because he was supposed to sing that part, but knowing how was the situation, he thought it would also help his brother. It would give him a _break_.   
  


 _Give me a whisper_  
_And give me a sigh_  
_Give me a kiss before you_  
_tell me goodbye_  
_Don't you take it so hard now_  
_And please don't take it so bad_  
_I'll still be thinkin' of you  
_ _And the times we had...baby_  

  
Not to mention it also seemed he was singing it for him, the parts were it said not to take it so _hard_. Nick threw an arm over his twin's shoulders, while Lucifer focused on the guitar. At this point, Nick was just singing, not playing.   
  


 _And don't you cry tonight_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_There's a heaven above you baby  
_ _And don't you cry tonight_    
  


Lucifer played the solo then.

Castiel was _watching_. He was still around, watching. _Listening_.

He was still crying, of course. Maybe even _more_ now, knowing the song had something to do with him.

With Lucifer.

He was in between the public, down the stage, he was close, but not close enough for Lucifer to realize he was _there_.

The next part not only Lucifer sang, but even Castiel moved his lips. The fans were singing since the start, but this was obvious from Castiel to Lucifer.   
  


 _And please remember that I never lied_  
_And please remember_  
_how I felt inside now honey_  
_You gotta make it your own way_  
_But you'll be alright now sugar_  
_You'll feel better tomorrow  
_ _Come the morning light now baby_    
  


The Devil sang that part with more energy than necessary... because he _knew_.

He knew that Castiel was _insecure_ , he should have know something like this could happen.

And in the end, this is also why he chose to perform _Don't Cry_ from the Guns N' Roses. It was also his way to let Castiel _know_ that he gets it. That he _understands_.

He doesn't blame him either.

 _Never_.

Lucifer couldn't help it either, but tears were rolling down his cheeks when the song was near to an end.

And Castiel... Castiel didn't stay 'till that moment. Seeing Lucifer like this was just too much, more than he could handle, so he _ran_.

He just couldn't.   
  


 _And don't you cry tonight_  
_An don't you cry tonight_  
_An don't you cry tonight_  
_There's a heaven above you baby_  
_And don't you cry_  
_Don't you ever cry_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_Baby maybe someday_  
_Don't you cry_  
_Don't you ever cry_  
_Don't you cry  
_ _Tonight._

 

 


End file.
